The True Meaning of the Shadows
by Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf
Summary: (ON HIATUS) When Zorc wins the world is plunged into chaos; however, as Bakura learns the truth about his past it becomes clear that not only will he need help from people he tried to destroy, but also the person he hated the most.
1. Finalized

**Greeting sexies! It's Bakurafangurl91 here. Why am I on this page you ask? Because Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf is my sex slave and I am allowed to do as I please. Nah, it's because we are writing a story together! *squeee! I know right?! I'm so excited! Anyways, this story is going to be so epic! Don't worry my fans, I'm not abandoning my stories, but my lovely chickadee here thinks she can't write, so I told her that we'd rewrite her epic story "The True Meaning of the Shadows" and that's exactly what we're going to do! **

**Before we get started, I'd like to point out a few things. First things first, since we're writing this together, obviously some parts will be written by me, others by her. Both of us write in 1st person multiple POVs so that is how we have split up this story. I will be doing Bakura, Seto,Yami, Anzu, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Marik, Isis, Mahad's POVs. My sex slave will be doing the rest. **

**Another thing. Yami Marik is known as Malik in this story. Marik is the Hikari. I usually call Yami Marik, Mariku, but for her sake I have switched it just makes things easier on both of us. Also, he is from the past and you will see how when you read the story. **

**Anyways, I think that's all I need to say! I hope y'all enjoy! It's time for some Casteshipping! WOO! **

**What!? I don't know where she gets these crazy ideas from? I am **_**not**_** her sex slave… that's someone else, she gets us mixed up! I'm not naming any names here. At least last time I checked but that was a few hours ago so things could have changed by then. Nah, I think Bakura's still her sex slave. Anyhow, yeah, my writing needs to get better and I've been meaning to rewrite this story for a while because I didn't like it so we decided to go with this. It's going to be amazing and I'm so excited for it it's not even funny! Still, working with her is really fun and I'm sure you're all really jealous!**

**Disclaimer: Is the world a triangle? That means we don't own Yugioh. If the world was a triangle that might explain why I'm a year ahead of her (actually it's an hour but that's not as fun). Yeah, yeah my sexy British babe! :D. **

**Warnings: Violence, sex, crazy things! (I think crazy is an understatement here)**

**Summary: When Zorc wins the world is plunged into chaos; however, as Bakura learns the truth about his past it becomes clear that not only will he need help from people he tried to destroy, but also the person he hated the most.**

_**The True Meaning of the Shadows **_

**Chapter One: Finalized **

[Yugi's POV]:

I played Gandora the Dragon of Destruction. It was my last card ,but it cost Bakura the duel. When he fell to the ground we ran over to him, Bakura had disappeared and Tristan appeared in his place.

"Tristan," I say kneeling beside my friend. "Are you okay?"

"Hey guys, what happened?" he asks.

"You were possessed, that's what happened," Joey responds..

"Ah man," Tristan replies.

"Let's go," I say. "We need to give the Pharaoh his name."

"Right," Joey and Tristan say in unison. The four of us ran out of the tomb only to be confronted with some of Bakura's men.

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Joey asks.

"Leave that to me!" Tristan exclaims sliding down the hill..

"Tristan wait!" I exclaim following him. Anzu and Joey do the same.

"No, I caused a lot of problems for you guys," Tristan shouts.

"I bet I can take down more than you," Joey challenges his best friend.

"There has to be a better way to do this," I say and then thought back. When Bakura had wanted to duel me he made a duel disk appear out of thin air. I guessed he had wanted it to appear so I concentrated wishing I had a duel disk. I felt a bit of weight on my arm and I opened my eyes to see that I had managed it.

"How'd you do dat?" Joey asks in disbelief.

"Just concentrate, you have to think about a duel disk and wish you had one," I reply.

The others did as I had said and soon they all had duel disks.

"Sweet," Tristan says as we summons monsters to get rid of our enemies.

"Darn, it's like every one we push back two more take the place," Tristan groans.

"Wait, if we can make duel disks appear then maybe we can think of a way to get to the Pharaoh" Anzu suggests. I nod in agreement.

"That can work," I agree. We all thought about getting to the Pharaoh.

"We're flying!" Joey exclaims.

In reality, we will just floating above the ground, but I'll humour Joey in letting him believe we are flying.

"Let's go help the Pharaoh!" I call.

"Yeah!" they cry in unison.

"Hey, if we can make duel disks appear and fly," Tristan says.

"Maybe we can make something more interesting appear," Joey continues.

"Pork chops and applesauce," they repeat over and over again in a trance-like tone, hoping that the men below will turn into something they can devour.

I smiled to myself at their antics, trust them to think of food at a time like this.

"Did it work?" Tristan asks hopefully.

"Nope," Joey sighs in disappointment.

"Oh so we have the power to fly but we can't get a decent meal?" Tristan complains.

"Guys, now isn't the time to be thinking about food," Anzu adminishes. "We need to focus on helping the Pharaoh."

"Right," they say.. The four of us fly off in silence as we focus on reaching the palace and the Pharaoh.

"I see them," I call. We start to fly closer. "Pharaoh!"

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I look through the glass table to see Mana hand me the Millennium Items. After my strength increases, I call on the Gods.

"Looks like I win," I smirk leaning back against the chair. Bakura had wanted to play the Ultimate Shadow Game with me. He set up a role playing game where we were forced to live out our lives all over again, manipulating things and bending them to our will. Bakura thinks he's going to win now that he has Zorc on the field. Now that I have the three Egyptian Gods, I know I can win.

"That won't aid you at all. I should know since Zorc and I are one in the same!" Bakura exclaims.

My eyes widen. "You mean _you_ are Zorc?!" I gasp.

Bakura throws his head back in a fit of laughter. His laughter chills me to the bone. He seems a lot more sinister than he usually does.

"Let's take a closer look, shall we?" Bakura says. He uses his powers to transport us to the game. He becomes one with Zorc while I become one with my past self.

"Let's end this!" I shout.

I command the Gods to attack. Zorc falls and it seems that we have won. The sun is shining brightly in the sky, just as it should.

"You did it, Pharaoh." Mana says, smiling at me.

"We did." I correct her.

Suddenly, Zorc's arm shoots out of the ground, covering the sun with his hand.

"Oh no! The sun is disappearing!" one of the villagers exclaims.

Shit. I should have known that defeating Zorc wouldn't be _that_ easy.

"Egyptian Gods, attack before the light is gone! Hurry!" I command desperately.

Zorc flies up, Obelisk grabs him by the leg. Slifer and Ra attack from the air.

"As the darkness grows, so does my power!" Zorc exclaims. "Take this fools!"

He blasts the Gods, all of them turning to stone. I gasp, clutching my throat. I fall to the ground.

"Pharaoh!" Mana exclaims kneeling beside of me. I feel her shaking me, but I can't respond. I'm too weak to move.

XXXXXXX

[Seth's POV]:

I scowl as Zorc turns the gods into stone. This can _not_ be happening! The gods were supposed to defeat the darkness once and for all. I glance at the soldiers who were still with me. "We must protect Egypt and the Pharaoh at all cost!" I say.

"Yeah!" They shout as they launch the catapults. Nothing happened, it didn't seem to effect that creature at all. I walk over to the Pharaoh, picking up my item the Rod.

"Kisara," I say. "Lend me your power!" With a mighty roar the white dragon appears the dragon whose power rivals that of the gods themselves.

"Fool! You're monsters are pathetic! All your attempts are useless!" Zorc shouts.

"Now! Kisara blast him with White Lightning!" I shout and she complies blasting the power at Zorc. Zorc stumbles backwards. The light appears in the sky once again.

"Kisara, your power was greater than I thought!" I gasp.

Cheers erupt around us. I feel amazing knowing I helped the Pharaoh save Egypt, but just as the celebration begins, the light goes out and Zorc takes the White Dragon by the throat, Kisara's Ka dissolving into the shadows.

"I told you it was worthless!" Zorc cackles.

"No, the shadows are taking me." I say in horror watching myself fall victim of the insanity that that stupid thief, Bakura, put on all of us.

"Be gone!" Zorc cackles and then I'm sucked into the Shadows.

XXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Just when I think things can't get weirder they do. First I'm sent to this crazy world, or maybe it's just a dream. It's hard to tell these days because I keep hallucinating about Egypt all the time. I blame Ishizu for this. Ever since she brought me to the museum and showed me the Pharaoh's Tablet, all I can think about is the past. Now I'm seeing it. I guess I better make myself useful.

Zorc stomps through the land. Two little kids are running.

"Run faster!" the younger boy cries.

"But I can't go any faster than this!" the older one exclaims.

I jump down from the building I'm standing on. They're just little kids, about Mokuba's age. There's no way in hell I'm going to let this demon kill them.

"If you want to pick on someone, then pick on me!" I shout.

"As you wish, mortal." Zorc says.

I concentrate and one of my duel disk appears on my arm.

"Blue-eyes White Dragon, come forth!" I command my beast. It roars, appearing above me.

"Your ancient counterpart already tried this and failed." Zorc sneers.

"True," I concur. "But I plan on defeating you with my ultimate beast. Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

I bring out my greatest monster. It roars. Zorc just laughs.

"You think that hologram scares me, pest? Please!" he scoffs.

"Look Zorc, I've been kicking holograms like you around ever since I could talk. In fact, my first words were Neutron Blast Attack!"

Ultimate Dragon blasts Zorc and Zorc sends out his attack as well. Their attacks hit mid-air creating some type of portal in the sky.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I groan, slowly opening my eyes. I blink, sitting up. I'm no longer on the ground but on the balcony of my palace. Mana is beside of me. I stand up shakily, looking down.

"Mana, do you see what I see?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "While you were unconscious Seth called out the White Dragon, but it was defeated and now it came back in a different form. It seems to be holding its own for now."

There's only one person I know that has the ability to call upon Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon. I know that Kaiba knows this is real. Why else would he be fighting Zorc?

"Mana, I need to borrow the Millennium Scales." I say.

"Sure," she says reaching into the bag beside of her and handing me Karim's Item. "But why?"

I don't answer, standing on the ledge.

"Kaiba!" I shout.

The CEO turns around. "He's nuts!" he exclaims.

"I know you know what to do!" I shout jumping from the ledge.

Kaiba and I use our powers, combining our souls to create Master of Dragon Soldier. This is our last chance to blast Zorc into next week and defeat Bakura for good. He's caused too much destruction and he needs to be stopped!

We blast Zorc, but he's too strong. The light is too intense and all of us fall backwards.

"It's time for you to die, Pharaoh! Farewell!" Zorc cackles.

He sends his blast towards me, but Hassan protects me. The flames Zorc's creating are much too tense and the mask he is wearing cracks, shattering off of his face. My eyes widen when I see Shadi's face.

"Shadi!" I gasp.

"I will protect you, my king." Shadi grunts holding back Zorc's flames as best he can.

"Be gone, fool!" Zorc hisses, sending more flames.

"Shadi!" I exclaim as he disappears.

"Don't give up, my king. The light of hope will be here soon, bearing the information you need." Shadi says.

"The light of hope?" I blink.

Shadi nods then disappears.

"Shadi!" I exclaim. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Time for you to die!" Zorc cackles. I try to sit up, but I'm so weak I can't move.

'Yugi! I need your help! I can't defeat him without you!' I think before I pass out on the ground.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Oh I just love this game! The Pharaoh is down for the count and I'm about to win. I've already sent everyone in his precious royal court to the Shadow Realm. Mana is still around somewhere, but honestly I'm not worried about that brat. She can't do anything anyways. I'm sure Mahad will show up soon. I'm not sure how my other half is doing in that duel with Yugi, but if I had to guess I'd say I won.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi shouts.

What the fuck?! I look up to see the four brats: Yugi, Tristan, Anzu, and Joey coming towards us. They're flying. Wow so they have the power to fly. Well at least it's no match for my powers. Zorc turns back to the Pharaoh, ready to blast him. As much as I'd like to do such a thing, we need to take care of the brats first.

'Zorc, you need to blast those fools up in the sky!' I hiss through our mind link.

'Shut up, Touzoku. Isn't blasting the Pharaoh what you've always wanted?' Zorc asks.

'You know it has, but those brats have the Pharaoh's name!' I exclaim.

'And?' Zorc scoffs. 'They can't read hieroglyphics, so who cares!'

'They always find a way to win though!' I shout. 'Blast them while we can!'

Zorc growls. 'Fine!'

He turns us around. "Bye fools!" he cackles blasting the four brats. They scream, being sucked into a vortex.

"Yugi!" the Pharaoh exclaims weakly seeing his Hikari getting blasted.

"Now you have no way to win, Pharaoh." Zorc smirks.

I feel a shiver of excitement run through my body. This is it, I'm finally going to win! Zorc blasts the Pharaoh, but something stops the blast. Fucking Kaiba! Kaiba smirks as his Ring of Defense protects the Pharaoh from being destroyed. I should have known he'd protect his cousin. After all, he has finally woken up to realize he's part of this as well. He was just too stupid to believe it beforehand.

"Thank you, Kaiba." the Pharaoh says slowly getting up.

"The only person that's going to defeat you is me. So get your ass up and let's win this thing." Kaiba snaps.

The Pharaoh gets up slowly. I'm dying to kill his pathetic ass, but I want to see what plan these two fools have. It might be interesting to see.

XXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon couldn't even defeat Zorc! Just great! What _can_ beat this son of a bitch?! I stand up on shaking legs. I'm worn out. How can that be? Isn't this just an illusion? I look up to see Yugi, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan flying. Alright, now I _know_ this isn't real especially since Yugi is supposed to be lying on the ground in Egyptian wear! Before I have time to react, Zorc blasts the four and they're sent somewhere far away. I guess he thinks they're a threat. What can they really do?

Zorc turns back towards the so called Pharaoh. Shit. He's about to kill him! As much as I'd love seeing this other Yugi get blasted into next week, only _I'm_ allowed to do such a thing. Using my Ring of Defense, I block the attack. Zorc growls in frustration. His attack disappearing with the wind.

"Thank you, Kaiba." he says slowly getting up.

"The only person that's going to defeat you is me. So get your ass up and let's win this thing." I snap.

The Pharaoh stands up. "Then we need to work together to defeat Zorc." he says.

"Oh please," I scoff. 'I can defeat this fool on my own!"

"Kaiba, be realistic!" he exclaims. "Zorc has already defeated the Gods and Ultimate Dragon! We need to work together and you know we do!"

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing this because we're best buddies because we are not!" I spit.

"Whatever you say, Kaiba." the Pharaoh says. "Call out your Ultimate Dragon again."

"What good will that do?" Zorc scoffs. "Didn't you already try this before?"

"Yes," the Pharaoh concurs, "But this time we'll be doing something different."

"Oh?" Zorc says. "And what's that?"

"Why don't you shut up and find out?" I snap calling upon my Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon once again. Zorc didn't destroy it, he just weakened it, but it's back and better than ever!

"Call upon your monster so we can end this already!" I shout. I'm so sick and tired of being in this world. I don't know how I got here, and quite frankly I don't want to know. I just want this nightmare to end so I can go back home and run my company. I came here to prove these people that Duel Monsters is nothing but a game.

"Magician of Black Chaos, come forth!" the Pharaoh shouts.

Now we're talking. This has never been done before, but seeing how powerful the Chaos Magician is, I know we can defeat Zorc this time and shut him up for good. Then I'm going to find that puke Bakura and kick his ass for running out of our duel like he did. Scared little bitch is all he is. He knew I was about to blast him into next week that's why he bolted.

"I give you Blue-eyes Ultimate Chaos Dragon!" the Pharaoh exclaims.

Our new monster roars the ground shakes from the force. I smirk to myself. This is it!

"Blue-eyes Ultimate Chaos Dragon, Chaos Lightning Attack!" I command.

The monster blasts Zorc.

"You fools, that mutant is no match for me!" he shouts sending his blast out as well. The attacks hit mid air.

"Don't give up, Kaiba." the Pharaoh says using the power of his Puzzle to hold back Zorc's attack.

I grunt, using the power of my connection with Blue-eyes to hold back the attack. if only I had the Rod, maybe that would help. I noticed that my so called former self wielded the Rod. Perhaps I could use its powers. If I'm going to dream of this fairy tale nonsense I might as well do my part in it, right?

The flames Zorc is using are much too intense. I can't hold them back any longer and neither can the Pharaoh. We're pushing ourselves beyond our limits, but we have to keep pressing on. We have to defeat Zorc at all costs.

XXXXXXXX

[Mana's POV]:

I watch from the balcony to see the Pharaoh and the person who looks like priest Seth, but isn't, fighting Zorc. I believe the person that's fighting alongside the Pharaoh is like Yugi and his friends, from the future. I want to help. I always seem to not be able to do things when the time comes and I want to protect the Pharaoh.

Not just because he is the Pharaoh.

But because he's also my best friend.

I concentrated hard and finally managed to summon my Ka. Dark Magician Girl smiles at me as I take her hand and she brings me to the fighting. I notice that the Pharaoh and the other Seth have summoned a monster the likes of which I had never seen. It seemed very powerful, if the earth shaking when it had been summoned had to be, but who knows if it's strong enough to defeat Zorc. After all, we've tried the Gods, the most powerful beings in this realm and even they couldn't defeat Zorc.

"Dark Magician Girl, help them out," I tell my Ka. She obeys, blasting Zorc with all of her strength

"Mana," the Pharaoh says turning to face me. He looks so weak, like he's about to pass out. The other Seth does as well. I hate that they're in such bad shape.

"I came to help," I say.

"Thank you, my friend," Yami says with a smile.

"Get to blasting, not talking!" the other Seth shouts.

The Pharaoh and I turn back to the fight, using all of our strenght to blast Zorc, but it's not working.

"Fools, your dragon and your pathetic magician can't even scratch me!" Zorc roars strengthening his blast.

"Mana, look out!" The Pharaoh yells but the warning came too late and Dark Magician was blasted with the attack. She cries out as she vanishes into the Shadows. I scream as my world goes black.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Kaiba and I used our combined strength-our connection to one another to create a new monster the likes no one has ever seen before: Blue-eyes Ultimate Chaos Dragon. The monster seemed to be holding its own for a while, but Zorc was too powerful. Just as we were about to fall into the darkness my friend, Mana, came to help. She called upon her Ka, Dark Magician Girl to aid us, but even with Ultimate Chaos Dragon and Dark Magician Girl together, we were unable to defeat Zorc. After Dark Magician Girl was blasted, Mana fell into the Shadows.

"Mana!" I scream tears sliding down my face. She was my best friend growing up as a child. Now I remember why I had erased my mind. Not only was I trying to prevent someone like Bakura from getting the power to bring Zorc back, but I wanted to forget these painful times. I look up to see Zorc smirking down at me. I can't believe how much chaos has happened because of him. Bakura wasn't playing around when he said this was the Ultimate Shadow Game.

What is the purpose in this though? Does he hate me so much that he'd destroy the world to end me? Doesn't he realize he's putting himself at risk too? He doesn't seem to care too much though. He never will. He'll never realize what he's doing. And that's because he doesn't care, his whole purpose in life was to bring back Zorc to destroy me.

Yugi's gone. He was my one chance to destroy Zorc and end Bakura's sick game. In the past, I was the one that defeated Zorc and Bakura. I locked them both away in the Millennium Ring then as a safety measure, I locked my own soul in the Puzzle and erased my mind. I used my name as a passcode both for destroying and resecurrecting Zorc.

Of course, Bakura would find a way to bring the foul beast back without my name. After all, he was the one that set up this game in the first place. It's sickening really, watching the events of the past play out like an old movie then when we didn't like certain things because it was going in our opponent's favour we'd change things around.

For example, when Bakura and I were fighting and Ra had blasted Diabound, destroying it I should have won the game, but instead Bakura used one of his many hourglasses to reverse time, thus making him the victor in that fight. I was forced far away from my friends and royal court while Bakura made his escape to Kul Elna.

He somehow got Aknadin on his side now he, Seth, Shimon, Isis, Karim, Shadah, Mahad, and Mana are all in the Shadow Realm. What will become of them? What will become of the world if I do not win this fight? What about Yugi, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan? They entered a world that they shouldn't have. Bakura used one of them as his pawn, I'm not sure who, but I'll find out and he _will_ answer for it!

Bakura's wicked scheme to take over the world is happening and the longer I lie on the ground the more of a reality it is for him. I can picture the smug look on his face. He's always thought he was better than me. I hate that about him. I hate that he hates me so much. I never did anything to him. He kept mentioning Kul Elna and how the Items were created from his people. I don't know what to think of that. I know damn well my father was a good man though! He claims my father wanted power. I believe he's mistaken that with the creature that he's joined forces with, but I'll never be able to convince him of that.

I look over to see Kaiba lying down. He doesn't need to be in this world either. It's much too dangerous for him to be, but I am glad that he is. Without him, I would have died a long time ago. I know that Kaiba cares about me, we have a connection, a deep bond that goes back five thousand years. He knows that as well as I do, he's just too stubborn to admit to it.

"Care to try anything else before I kill you?" Zorc cackles.

I have to get up. I have to fight. I slowly get to my knees, crawling over to Kaiba.

"Kaiba, get up." I say.

Kaiba groans, getting up slowly. Everything's spinning. My vision is blurry and I'm seeing double at this point as I'm sure Kaiba is. We both get to our feet.

"We'll never let you win!" I shout.

"You have tried everything there is to try," Zorc cackles. 'So give it up!"

"We're not giving up until you die!" Kaiba shouts.

"Can't you fools see it's pointless?" Zorc yawns covering his mouth with his hand. "The one thing that could have defeated me is gone."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What do you _think_ I mean, Pharaoh?" Zorc hisses.

"I defeated you in the past, I'll do it today!" I exclaim in determination.

"You'll never defeat me without your name." he smirks.

My world crashes down around me. The words he just utter drown me in flames. I fall to my knees. He's right. My name. My real name is the only way I can defeat Zorc. It doesn't matter what Kaiba and I combine together, Zorc will always come back.

"Get up idiot!" Kaiba shouts.

I don't listen. There's no reason to. Our efforts are futile. I'd love to blast Zorc into next week, but we just don't have the ability to. Yugi was my only hope in defeating Zorc, but now I can't.

"You're seriously giving up?!" Kaiba spits.

"He sees that there's no point," Zorc cackles. "I'm unbeatable!"

"I'll show you unbeatable you son of a bitch!" Kaiba shouts running towards the demon.

"Kaiba, no!" I shout, but it's too late. Zorc claps his hands together and with a loud thunderous crack, Kaiba disappears, screaming as he goes.

"**Kaiba**" I scream running towards the area where my friend was just standing.

"You're next, Pharaoh!" Zorc cackles.

"No!" I shout, but it's too late. I fall into the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

[Ishizu's POV]:

I look up at the sky, the sun hasn't come out in days. This is _not_ good. I fear the worst. I know the visions of the future I had seen weren't bad so why did it seem like things weren't going to go as the Scriptures had predicted. Marik, Odion, and I were raised on them. We knew that the Pharaoh had managed to defeat Zorc by locking him away within the Millennium Ring. Bakura had gotten a hold of the Item and now the Pharaoh is being forced to relive his past and defeat Bakura all over again, but from the way things are looking I'm afraid he's losing.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Marik asks from beside of me. It was more of a statement than anything, Marik had always been good at picking out the worst in things.

"I think so," I reply simply. My brother had changed a lot from Battle City. I'd known he wasn't evil and so had Odion. Odion had stuck with Marik, I understood now that he had only done so to protect my little brother from himself.

"Well fuck," Marik curses.

Marik may have woken up and realized that the Pharaoh wasn't to blame for our father's death or why we were tomb keepers in the first place, but he still had that same attitude he's always had, but I suppose that's just the way he is.

"Calm down Marik," I say with a bit of a sigh. "We don't know if it is as bad as we may think it is."

"The scriptures say that the Pharaoh will unlock his true name and purge the world of darkness," Marik spits. "He was supposed to win! He won against everyone else, so why is this time any different?"

"I don't know," I admit.

Marik seemed ready to storm off somewhere. Odion just looked stoic though I knew he was upset about what was going was I, I knew things may get bad, but Marik was right the Pharaoh was supposed to win and it didn't seem like he had.

"He should have won," Marik hisses. "Gods damn it! How the hell can he lose?!"

"Marik, I don't think getting all worked up is going to solve anything," Odion tells him.

"I don't care!" Marik yells. "This is stupid! All I was ordered to do was sit around and wait for him! Now I can't do anything! I hate not being able to do anything!"

"Marik," I start to say, but my brother just storms off down go to where the Pharaoh's tablet is. I start to follow but Odion stops me.

"I think Marik needs to be alone for a bit," he says placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nod. I know Marik is frustrated. He always liked to be in on any action that was happening, so I didn't blame him for hating sitting around and waiting. Now that things seemed to have gone horribly wrong he was more annoyed than ever. I know my brother believes he owes the Pharaoh. I think that's why he's so upset because he feels like he's failed him.

"Gods, I just hope everything will be alright," I say half to myself as I look across the desert.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it? Umm of course it was good! Who ever does Zorc winning? Next chapter is going to be crazy! I can't wait to write it! *squeee! Review lovelies! **


	2. Reunite

**Well, here we go, the next chapter, half of this was written last night but then we got a bit stuck, it's so hard to write Bakura being a jerk! Then we had to work together writing part of Bakura's POV together because apparently I'm really good at Malik… I have no idea why, I always think Ryou and Yugi are my specialty but that's not the point. I hope I'll be in the writing mood tomorrow after a test, wish me luck. And also getting my teacher to give me an extension on the essay… I hate research. But you guys don't care about that, read the chapter! It's fun!**

**You need to write a paper on how you, our other sex monster, and I got together. That'd be assuming. Especially since it was my story 'Fang' that did it in the first place (yes and you making a joke) lol. Ha, but yes read the chapter. Especially the parts I wrote because they are epic (now, now, you can't steal all the glory). Oh and just for the record, I wrote Mokuba's POV. And I'll be doing Isis when she comes around. Haha funny isn't it? My little British babe will do Ishizu and I'll do Isis. Don't be jealous because we can do things like that. :D. (Yeah and I'm doing Seth and she's doing Seto so we're weird.)**

**Disclaimer: Is the world a triangle? That means we don't own Yugioh. If the world was a triangle that might explain why I'm a year ahead of her (actually it's an hour but that's not as fun). Yeah, yeah my sexy British babe! :D. That's why you wish I **_**was**_** your sex slave. You ARE my sex slave! Shh… they don't need to know our secret!**

**Warnings: Violence, sex, crazy things! (I think crazy is an understatement here)**

**Summary: When Zorc wins the world is plunged into chaos; however, as Bakura learns the truth about his past it becomes clear that not only will he need help from people he tried to destroy, but also the person he hated the most.**

**Chapter Two: Reunite**

[Mokuba's POV]:

Seto left a few days ago. He didn't tell anyone, not even Roland! He took his Blue-eyes White Dragon jet somewhere and I planned on finding out where! Roland and I took a plane searching for my brother.

I look out the window to see a giant portal in the sky.

"Roland look!" I gasp. "There's a giant portal in the sky!"

"It's just right over Cairo too, sir." Roland says.

Something seems odd about the portal though.

"It's Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" I gasp.

Why would my brother's monster be part of this portal though? Something doesn't add up here. Seto wouldn't go to Egypt for the hell of it. Not unless he was going to Egypt to help Yugi and the others. I knew Seto believed in the tales. He could pretend all day long that it wasn't real, but he knew that it was. I sure did.

At first I'll admit I was a bit skeptical of it. I mean who would actually believe that spirits came from Ancient Egypt wanting to destroy the world? But after Seto said he could read the writing on the Winged Dragon of Ra's card and after witnessing the things that went down during Battle City, especially after Marik went completely crazy and changed into someone completely different I realize it was real.

Suddenly, the plane sways back and forth. I'm thrown out of my seat with a yelp.

"Sir, are you alright?!" Roland shouts. He and the other pilot try their best to steer the plane, but the storm is much too strong for the plane. What's going on?!

"I think so," I gasp using the seat in front of me to hoist myself up. Just as I get upright again, I'm thrown back down.

"This plane is going to crash!" the pilot exclaims.

"Then get it working!" Roland shouts. "We can't let Master Kaiba die!"

"Seto," I whisper to myself. "Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

I open my eyes. Something seems different. I blink, well the darkness sure wasn't any different. Then what was making me think something was different?

It wasn't the fact that I knew things that I didn't remember or hadn't known. I'd gotten used to them by now. I didn't know how long I'd been stuck in the Shadow Realm, but being all alone gave you a lot of time to think.

Especially when you had all your memories back. I did now. For a time I'd thought I was part of Marik, created by him, but that wasn't it at all that's just what people thought. I wasn't though. I was more than that. I was once a human. I was an assassin, and a damned good one at that,but things change I suppose.

What was Marik to me? I don't really know. He was a tomb keeper somewhat like I had been. Clearly they had a different job now than we had back then. Still, when Marik had to go through the initiation something snapped. I was released and I took all his pain.I didn't feel as much of it as I would have because I was used to pain, though I hadn't been sure why back then. I couldn't take all his pain, and hearing him scream made me very angry for some reason.

He didn't know. I don't think I would have been able to tell him. Every time he held the Rod I had this strange sense of power in me that I didn't always feel, as if I was weak without it. I wanted to have it but I couldn't have it.

At times, when Marik got mad I was able to get free a little. When he was upset or angry, when his father took any punishment Marik was supposed to endure out on Odion. I could get out a bit.

But it hadn't ended there.

No, one day Marik and his sister had the bright idea to go out even when they were told not too… frankly, I would have done the exact same thing, though I wouldn't have gone back in. After all, I _had_ done that exact thing, but I never turned back.

They were out there for an hour then they went back down. We could hear screaming and we all recognized it as Odion, and so Marik ran to the sound. I had a good guess as to what was going on. When we reached the room Marik saw that his father was whipping Odion. His rage built up and I finally had full control.

I walked over to where the Millennium Rod was and picked it up completely ignoring the son of a bitch… actually… I think that's an insult to bitches! But either way, I ignored whatever he told me about putting it down it was _mine_! I didn't understand why I wanted it so badly, but I did and I wasn't going to give it back because someone who was lower than dirt told me to do so. I grabbed the Rod revealing a hidden blade. I stalked towards the man thoughts of cutting him into little pieces, slowly, painfully, I wanted to make him suffer. He lunged stabbing him, red blood oozed from the open wound dripping to the ground starting to make a puddle. The coppery tang was in the air and it spurred me forwards. I continued to stab him, his screams only made me continue; it was beautiful, hearing my victims scream. Eventually his screams died down and he lay, lifeless, on the ground below me. I laughed but I slipped out of control.

They never told Marik what had happened. I suppose they didn't know that I was different. I thought Marik would have been grateful that the loser was dead, but instead he was angry at the Pharaoh.

This was _his_ fault, his fault I was trapped in the shadow realm. I didn't mind being in here, but it was the fact that I was trapped. I hated feeling trapped. At first I had struggled, but the bonds that seemed to be holding me only tightened until they were almost unbearable and so I had stopped.

Wait! That was it! The thing that seemed different, I shifted… nothing happened. I was free! If these bonds that had once held me had been made by the Pharaoh then some of his power was used to hold them… did that mean?

I suppose there was only one way to find out. I stood stretching waking up my muscles. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew damned well that I wasn't staying around in the same place.

I walked aimlessly. I didn't know if I wanted to get out of the shadow realm or not. After all, if I did go back I may have to share a body with Marik again and there was no way in hell he would want me back. So I continued walking until I spotted something up ahead. I squinted for a bit as I tried to see it. It was a person and although I couldn't see them fully that silver hair was unmistakable.

"Bakura!"

XXXXXXX

[Anzu's POV]:

I groan slowly opening my eyes. Darkness surrounds us everywhere. My friends are sprawled out everywhere. I crawl over to the nearest person, Yugi.

"Yugi, come on, wake up." I say shaking him.

My friend groans slowly sitting up.

"Anzu!" he cries wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I hug him back. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are too." I say.

We pull apart. "Where's Joey and Tristan?" he asks.

I point to the other two.

"We should wake them up." Yugi says.

I nod and we wake them up.

"Where are we?" Tristan asks getting to his feet.

"Not sure," I say.

Joey stands putting his hand over his eyes trying to see out into the distance. "Who knows. All I see is darkness for miles and miles." he says.

"I'm afraid that Bakura won." Yugi sighs.

"What?!" Joey exclaims. "There's no way in hell dat-"

"Joey, look around you." Yugi says gesturing around us. "If the Pharaoh won then we wouldn't be in complete darkness. The only way he could have defeated Zorc was by getting his real name. Since we had it and we were blasted into next week, he lost."

"So what does that mean for us?" I cringe imagining the worst.

Yugi sighs heavily, shaking his head. "I'm not sure. I don't know if the Pharaoh's even alive or not." he says.

"He has to be!" Joey exclaims grabbing Yugi by the front of his collar and shaking him roughly, tears spilling from his eyes. "Try ya connection, Yuge! _Focus_! We have to find him!"

"Let go of him, Joey!" I exclaim walking up to the two and prying Joey off of Yugi. Tristan holds Joey back as Yugi falls to the ground, clutching his throat, panting and coughing harshly. I kneel down beside my friend, rubbing his back. "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Y-yeah," he gasps.

I help Yugi to his feet and look at Joey. Tristan's standing beside of him, both of them seem alright.

"Joey, I understand you're upset, but attacking Yugi isn't the way to get answers." I say.

"Anzu's right, man." Tristan says. "We'll find the Pharaoh."

"We have to." Yugi says.

"But if he's dead then…" Joey trails off.

"Let's be positive about this." I say.

"How can we when we're in total darkness and dat bastard Bakura won?!" Joey exclaims.

He's got a point. It does seem hopeless, but if we're still alive then maybe the Pharaoh is as well. We have to find him. We have to give him his name so he can defeat Zorc. The question is: Since Zorc has already turned the world into darkness, will giving the Pharaoh his true name be enough?

XXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I storm down to the sanctuary where the Pharaoh's Tablet is. I see Ryou lying on the stairs, but I ignore him. I don't have time to be worrying about him right now. I need to find some answers to what happened. The scriptures I grew up reading said that the chosen Pharaoh locked away the ultimate darkness by sealing the man who worshipped it and then he sealed his own soul away, erasing his mind.

Priest Seth became Pharaoh after Yami had locked his spirit away. During that time, my ancestors, who were the head of the Tomb Keepers, guarding the royals, were comforted by Seth. He asked them to guard the Rod and Necklace and keep the Pharaoh's secret by recreating the image that he had carved into the stone tablet. My ancestors agreed and the tradition of the initiation began.

I hated that. I hated that it was _my_ ancestors that gave up their freedom to keep the Pharaoh's secret. Why did it have to be mine?! Why not someone else's?! I hated being in the darkness all the time. All I ever did was sit down underground and read the scriptures, studying about how the so called 'chosen' Pharaoh locked the darkness away and we were chosen to guard his secret.

I dreaded the day that I would carry that secret on my back. I didn't want that responsibility. I would be locked down in that tomb the rest of my life making sure people like Bakura wouldn't come down and try to steal his power. My sister would be in possession of the Necklace and I would be in possession of the Rod. We would use those Items to guard the Pharaoh at all costs.

Odion had offered to take the responsibility for me. I was grateful for that. He didn't have to do that for me. He's been nothing but kind to me. My father had never accepted him into the family. Whenever I had done something it had been Odion that had gotten punished for it. I was surprised he took that shit because I sure as hell wouldn't.

Of course, my father didn't accept Odion to be the bearer of the Pharaoh's power. he claimed that Odion wasn't really a part of the family and, therefore, couldn't carry the Pharaoh's secret. So I had to. I was forced to have the carvings engraved on my back. The pain was so unbearable that it unlocked another force within me.

_Malik._

At first, I didn't really know what was going on with me. I'd just get these random mad spells at times taking it out on Odion most of the time. One day, Ishizu took me outside. It was the most amazing thing in the world. I couldn't believe what I had been missing out on! We were only out an hour, but it felt like two seconds. We were forced to go back down to our hellhole. I heard Odion scream and I had found Father whipping him. I was so angry that Malik had taken me over.

My mind had gone blank between the time I had seen Father beat Odion and the time I had woken up in Odion's bound arms. I found out the truth after I listened to the tale of our family through Anzu's ears. After all, when I had used the Rod to take over her mind I had put a piece of myself within her. I'm glad I had because if I hadn't I would still be the jealous and angry fool I had been for a long time.

I wanted power. I wanted the Pharaoh's power because I blamed him for the reason I had to live in such isolation. Malik fed off of that anger. He took over my body and I was forced to commit horrible acts. Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm during Battle City. I haven't heard from him since.

I never did find out the truth about Malik though. They say he was created by me, but for some reason I feel like he was much more. I noticed when I was holding the Rod his presence was much stronger than if I was just near it. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Whether he was a real person or a figment of my anger, he's gone. I'll never see him again and quite frankly, I'm glad of that.

I study the Pharaoh's Tablet. It reads about the battles he fought. He was one powerful man. How could he lose? He had the power to defeat Bakura! I can't believe that Bakura sunk so low! Not that I'm one to talk, but I had woken up and realized how foolish it was to fight against Yami.

Yugi, Anzu, Joey, and Tristan had gone down to the sanctuary. I guess they used Yugi's connection with Yami and the Puzzle to get into the Pharaoh's memories. I was hopeful that they would be able to find the Pharaoh's true name, give it to him and then defeat Zorc. Obviously that didn't happen. What went wrong then? What happened that prevented them from reaching Yami? It had to have been something Bakura did.

_Bakura._

I met him during Battle City. He claimed that he wanted to get all seven Millennium Items and unlock their power. He agreed that he'd help me as long as I gave him the Rod and the Necklace. At the time I didn't care, so I agreed. The Rod meant nothing to me as long as I had the power of the Pharaoh.

But when Malik completely took over my body, sending me to the Shadow Realm, I knew I had made a horrible mistake. Using Anzu, I was able to get in contact with Bakura. We fought my dark half in a Shadow Duel. I thought we were going to win because we had taken Ra from Malik, but it wasn't meant to be. Malik, knowing more secrets than I did about Ra, was able to summon the beast. Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm.

Yami had defeated Malik. He had defeated everyone he had ever come in contact with. Every challenge he had gone through, he faced and defeated them. He knocked some sense into me and made me realize that it was an honour to be a Tomb Keeper. My family had been chosen to keep the most powerful Pharaoh's secret and it was _me_ who held that secret!

He should have won against Bakura! Why didn't he? What went wrong? I have to find out. I have to help him somehow. After all, the Pharaoh had helped me. It's my job to help him and take Bakura down. The thing is, I feel bad about wanting to take Bakura down. Ever since I met Bakura, he's done nothing but help me. I know the real reason Bakura did this. If only he'd let Yami help him then maybe things wouldn't be this way right now.

"Marik?" Ryou says.

I turn around to see the shy Hikari standing a few feet away from me. He looks like he's about to pass out any moment. If anyone's suffered because of Bakura's selfishness, it's this boy right in front of me.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I groan a bit as I slowly sat up. I blink and look around. I let out another groan as I realized I didn't know where I was. I was used to waking up in strange places, so it really didn't surprise me. I sat on the steps to think. This was obviously Bakura's doing.

/Bakura!/ I called across our link. Nothing, I hadn't expected a verbal response. He rarely gave those unless he thought he needed to, but he usually had a way of responding to me like a mental prod as to say "yes I'm here, leave me alone". Though something was off, I could tell. I tried to probe my mind for him, but I couldn't find anything not even the strong walls that he put up to block me out.

_Bakura was gone._

That thought hit me hard, I was alone. I didn't like being alone. Ever since Mom and Amane had died I felt alone but then… then dad had given me the Ring. That was when I met Bakura.

I'd been scared at first. Then that fear had turned to anger and frustration when he had used my body to hurt my friends. The gang Yugi, Joey, Tristan and, Anzu knew that, but what they didn't know is that he also hurt those who tried to hurt me. Of course, I didn't agree with his methods,but that wasn't the point. I had protected my friends, almost dying from it. I knew Bakura was angry when I did that. I just had to protect my friends.

The others all said Bakura was evil and I'd felt the same way before. However, that had all changed. I don't know if Bakura even knows that I know about his past. It was one night, I had been sleeping when I woke up for some reason. At first I didn't understand. Soon I realized that I felt emotions that weren't mine. I had never felt much emotion from Bakura ,but the feelings I was feeling were almost suffocating, pain, loss, regret but most of all, sorrow. Against my better judgment I pushed against the walls he had made, they were weak for some reason.

The things I saw made every horror film in existence look like a children's story. Alright, maybe that was a little over exaggerated, but still it wasn't pleasant.

I watched and I understood. I understood why Bakura was the way he was and it made me sad. I felt sorry for him, something I know he'd hate me for, but I didn't care. I wanted to help him, but not the way he wanted me to help. I stood up shakily steadying myself against the wall. I know Bakura had said something about the Ultimate Shadow Game, was this it? Or part of it?

The real question was if it had been Bakura who'd told me. It sounded a bit like him but at the same time it seemed different. This wasn't the first time either. I'd had these moments where Bakura would talk to me,but something would feel off. He would seem more dark and sinister than normal. I start down the stairs to find out if I can discover anything. I soon reach the bottom of the stairs, my head spinning slightly it as a miracle I managed to make it down without falling. I blink a few times and notice someone standing there.

"Marik?" I say and he turns to face me. I didn't really know him since Bakura had been in control of me at the time but I recognized the blond.

"Hi Ryou," he said. To most people he would probably seem calm,but I was good at reading people's expressions. A perk of being the reincarnation of a thief I suppose, so I could tell he was in a very bad mood. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts," I reply with a sigh as I sat down on the stairs again. "What's going on, Marik?"

"Well, we think the Pharaoh lost the damn Ultimate Shadow Game." Marik spits as he glanced at the tablet behind him. "He wasn't supposed to lose."

"Where are the others?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know," he replies. "But if the Pharaoh lost…"

"Then they're most likely in the shadow realm," I finish and he nods.

"This is so damn frustrating," he says. "How could this happen?"

"That isn't all that's on your mind is it?" I ask him. "I can see it in your face, Marik, you're conflicted."

"That's weird," he says.

"I am Bakura's reincarnation," I reply at the mention of my Yami's name he shifts a bit. Well, now I know what's bother him. "It's Bakura isn't it?"

"I should hate him! I should want to take him down! It's my duty and Yami is my friend!" Malik yells and punches the wall. "But I can't hate him!"

"I can't hate him either," I reply and he looks at me. "I know he's done some bad things that I wish he wouldn't do. I just can't hate him, not after…"

"After what?" Marik inquires. He gives me his full attention now. I shuddered involuntarily.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I reply looking down. "It's just too… horrible."

"Don't then," Marik replies with a shrug.

"Sorry," I reply.

"Whatever," he says. "Either way, I don't hate Bakura. Though, of all people, you should."

"I don't hate you," I reply. "I know it's not quite the same but still."

"I guess so," he says looking at the stone again.

I would have replied if a bright flash from the stone hadn't cut me off. I blinked the black spots out of my eyes. When my vision cleared I looked at Marik and then back at the stone.

"Hey guys," I say to Yugi, Anzu, Tristan and Joey.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Zorc blasts the Pharaoh and Kaiba. They disappear in flames. I smirk to myself. Finally, I have won! The Pharaoh is no longer in my way of ruling the world! As soon as the Pharaoh is gone the darkness caves in around us.

'It's time for us to separate, Touzoku.' Zorc says.

'Fine,' I say.

He releases me and I'm forced back into _my_ body not Ryou's pathetic puny form. I hated sharing that body with him. It feels so nice to be back where I belong. In Egypt and in my Egyptian wear. Jeans just don't cut it for me. All that technology: cars, buildings, loud noises. No thanks. I look around. Darkness surrounds us. Everything's destroyed. No one is around for miles and miles.

"Finally, I'm free!" I exclaim with a laugh. I can barely believe it! This has to be some type of dream. I won! I actually won against the Pharaoh!

"You're not free, Touzoku." Zorc says. "You have to serve me."

I roll my eyes. "Wasn't that the agreement?" I ask.

"Well you'll get to pick the wallpaper out for our new palace, my dear." Zorc chuckles.

I don't reply walking forwards. Zorc can handle getting everything set up. I want to explore the beautiful damage he and I caused. The world is in the Shadow Realm thanks to me.

"Zorc," I say stopping a few feet of the palace courtyard. "Where is Kaiba and the Pharaoh?"

"Somewhere," Zorc replies.

"Stop being stupid." I snap.

"You can go look for them if you want." Zorc says. "But I have better things to do, like rebuilding the palace."

"Definitely,"

"Indeed." Zorc smirks. "Did you want to pick out any servants?"

"Perhaps," I say.

I don't care about that right now. I want to enjoy this moment. No one has ever defeated the Pharaoh. I knew I was better than him. I knew all it took was someone smarter than him. I'm definitely smarter than him. No one told that pompous ass to erase his own mind. If he hadn't, he would have remembered how he defeated Zorc and me the first time then maybe his precious world would be here. Sucks to be him!

After basking in my greatest achievement something feels off.

_They're still missing._

"Zorc," I say turning to face the demon god.

"What?" Zorc snaps.

"Where is my family?" I inquire.

"They're here, Touzoku. Just give it time." Zorc says.

"Time? Isn't that what I've been giving?" I spit.

"Don't question me, have I been wrong before?" Zorc asks.

"No," I mutter.

He hasn't. Zorc taught me the truth. If it weren't for Zorc I would have been wallowing in stupidity crying my eyes out because I didn't have friends. Friendship is for fools. The Pharaoh should realize that by now because he lost. He had all those friends and it didn't help him at all! If he'd stop worrying about their safety he could have been focusing on winning the game, but instead he was worried about everyone's well being. Not to mention that he relied on those fools to win, they got blasted. I never relied on anyone but myself. I didn't need anyone that's why I won.

I walk towards the Nile River. I need to clean myself. I feel disgusting. I look up at the sky, smirking to myself. I love how dark this world has turned. It's beautiful and it's all mine! The Pharaoh and his posse have nothing on me!

I stand on the Nile's bank. The shadows are swirling over the once clear blue water. It's lifeless, which is fine by me. I strip my clothes, stepping into the water. It doesn't feel hot or cold. It feels bland. No feeling at all. I can't believe I won this fight. 5,000 years of waiting. 5,000 years of plotting my revenge against the Pharaoh and I finally received it.

Who would have thought that locking me in the Ring would be his greatest mistake. Before I was locked in the Ring, Zorc and I hadn't combined our souls. We were separated beings. And I was a mortal, a pathetic human. The Pharaoh had power beyond anything I had ever seen. He locked me away in the Ring hoping against hope that I'd be gone forever.

What a fool he was to believe such a thing. He should have known I would seek out my revenge. He should have known I'd make him pay for what he did to me. Now he's somewhere in the Shadow Realm, suffering just as I've always wanted him to.

"Bakura!" I hear someone shout.

I turn to face the source. My eyes widen when I spot who just spoke my name.

_Malik_!

What the hell is he doing here?! Didn't the Pharaoh blast his pathetic ass to the Shadow Realm to be eaten by Zorc's shadow creatures? He and I had fought during Battle City. He was Marik's anger. The kid didn't know what anger was. He doesn't know what true suffering is. We used each other to get what we want. But unlike him, I didn't fall victim to the Pharaoh's nice kind words. They're nothing but lies to get you on his side. I'll never join that fool!

"Escape the Shadow Beasts did you?" I smirk climbing out of the water.

Malik just stares at me as I put my clothes back on. I have no shame whatsoever. Why should I be when everyone wants me? I am a king after all.

"You should know that the Shadow Realm doesn't even phase me, Bakura." Malik snaps.

"Oh, of course," I scoff. "The boy created out of a girl's anger because he couldn't go outside."

"You should know I'm more than just Marik's anger, Bakura or did you forget about me, old friend?" Malik asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to fool." I hiss.

"Has it been that long?" he asks.

"What the fuck are you talking about, idiot?" I snap. "You and I don't know each other so go away and go fuck yourself."

"Fuck Bakura, you're serious!" he exclaims. "You really don't remember me and after all we shared?"

"Why would I remember you?" I inquire. "You're not even a real person. All you are is Marik's anger and hated. He's the one that created you. He tried to blame you for what happened to his father, but in reality it was him."

"I am a real person," Malik replies. "I used to believe I was just part of Marik, but I'm not. I'm more than that, you should know… but you don't. I don't know what your problem is but you're acting like an idiot!"

"Care to take that back?" I sneer taking one of my many trusty daggers I keep on my person. I have quite the collection. All of them have been used to kill. And this fool in front of me is no different. I'll slay his ass in three seconds!

"I don't care to take it back," Malik said pulling out a dagger of his own. "But if it's a fight you want, then let's dance, thief King. Think you can beat me, you may have taught me but I am the king of assassins. You would have known that but clearly you don't remember"

"Oh please," I laugh. "You're no assassin and you're definitely not the king of one. You're not the king of anything, fool. Now then, let's have some fun shall we? I don't need fools like you in my way of ruling over this land."

"Fighting is always fun," Malik says twirling one of his daggers. "Though I dare say i hope you haven't gotten rusty."

"The only thing that's rusty is you!" I spit before charging at the fool. He thinks he knows me. He knows nothing about me. It's strange that he knows I'm the Thief King though, but that's probably because he was watching my awesomeness from the shadows. He has to be jealous of me. Everyone always is. Not my fault I'm a god.

"Better try harder than that," Malik says dodging and attacking me back with swift attacks. "I want a challenge."

"Ah so you _can_ fight." I smirk. Metal clashes against each other as we fight. "I should have known since you like to kill things."

"Oh I had a good teacher, but clearly you don't believe me. I guess I'll have to beat it back into you," Malik snarls with a smirk.

This fool is talking nonsense. I don't understand why he's constantly suggesting that we know each other. He acts like he's been a part of my life for centuries. He's not real! I should get Zorc to blast him. Why don't I have any of Zorc's powers anyways? Hmm I'll have to talk to that fool about that.

We continue fighting. Metal clashing against metal throwing sparks. I'm glad this fool can fight. I usually kill my victims in two seconds because they don't even put up a fight. The Pharaoh's guards were the easiest. I don't understand why he'd have such pathetic weaklings to protect him. The only person that even ever gave me a challenge that worked for the Pharaoh was Mahad. And I killed that son of a bitch. Of course, he just had to combine himself with his Ka, doubling his strength. He just couldn't live without the Pharaoh. I'm sure they were fucking each other. Pathetic.

"I can keep going you know," Malik says. "I know your moves, Bakura, I know how you fight."

"Then why haven't you defeated me, fool?!" I spit.

"Because I don't want to kill you," Malik replies.

"Well you sure as hell wanted to kill me back in Battle City you son of a bitch!" I shout. "And, unlike you, I plan on killing your ass the _real_ way! You're going to pay for sending me to the Shadow Realm. Of course, what you don't realize is that you failed at your pathetic little scheme. My Item far surpasses yours in every possible way."

"I made a mistake," Malik mutters. "I didn't remember back then, I'm sorry I sent you to the Shadow Realm. I don't care if your item is more powerful than mine. I didn't have a scheme at all! I didn't come here to fight you."

"Don't give me that shit, Malik!" I hiss. "It's time for you to die!"

I knock his pathetic ass to the ground with one swift blow. I straddle him pressing my dagger to his throat. "How should I kill you?" I ask. "Should I slit your throat or should I cut out your heart?"

"You will be doing nothing, Touzoku!" I hear Zorc shout.

I look over my shoulder to see the Dark God himself storming his way over to us. Oh great, what does he want now?

"Get off of Malik right now." Zorc orders.

"Why should I?" I spit.

"Because I said so that's why!" Zorc booms. "Now get off of him or you'll pay the price!"

I look down at Malik. He's looking up at me like nothing is wrong. Isn't he afraid of death? Isn't he afraid I'll kill him? Of course he's not. He's not real!

"Fine," I snarl getting off of Malik. He stands up. "Why don't you want him dead?"

"Because he's going to rule with us." Zorc smirks.

"_What_?!" I shout. "You can't be serious, Zorc!"

"Well I am." Zorc snaps.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Malik asks Zorc

"Because you were a fool for getting yourself sealed away in the Rod and I couldn't have Tozoku feeling all miserable about it," he comments. "So I had to block you from his memory so he could focus on our mission! Now that we have succeeded though, I see no reason for him not to remember you, Especially if you two are going to be together."

Zorc snaps his fingers. I look at Malik remembering who he really is. I can't believe I was about to kill my best friend!

"Malik?" I gasp. "Is that really you?"

"The one and only," he says smirking. "and you're as sexy as ever."

"So are you, my dear." I purr licking my lips.

"I won't hold you trying to kill me against you if you fuck me so hard I can't move for a week tonight. I've missed that big cock of yours," he says walking up to me.

"And I've missed your tight ass," I say pulling him towards me grinding our hips together. "Shall we fuck right here next to the Nile, my dear?"

"If you wish it," he says before kissing me.

"Not that I wouldn't find it fun to watch you two fuck your mortal brains out, we still have things to do," Zorc snaps at us.

"Fine," I snarl pulling away from Malik.

"You'll have plenty of time for your fuck sessions, Touzoku." Zorc says. "Now let's go rebuild the palace. We'll need to wake the servants up too."

XXXXXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

"Yugi, come on, wake up," I hear Anzu's voice call me as she shakes me. I groan as I sit up.

"Anzu!" I cry wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. She hugs me back. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are too," she says.

We pull apart. "Where are Joey and Tristan?" I ask looking around.

She points and I look in the direction she's pointing, seeing them.

"We should wake them up," I say. Anzu nods and we go to wake them up.

"Where are we?" Tristan asks getting to his feet.

"Not sure," she says.

Joey stands putting his hand over his eyes trying to see out into the distance. "Who knows. All I see is darkness for miles and miles." he says.

"I'm afraid that Bakura won." I sigh.

"_What_?!" Joey exclaims. "There's no way in hell dat-"

"Joey, look around you." I say gesturing around us. "If the Pharaoh won then we wouldn't be in complete darkness. The only way he could have defeated Zorc was by getting his real name. Since we had it and we were blasted into next week, he lost."

"So what does that mean for us?" Anzu cringes probably imagining the worst..

I sighs heavily, shaking my head. "I'm not sure. I don't know if the Pharaoh's even alive or not." I say. I couldn't feel him through our link. I didn't know if that meant he was dead or just cut off from me it could be either, but the former option scared me.

"He has to be!" Joey exclaims grabbing me by the front of my collar and shaking me roughly, tears spilling from his eyes. "Try ya connection, Yuge! _Focus_! We have to find him!"

I would tell him I _was_ concentrating. I didn't hold this against him though. I understood why he was angry, but fighting each other wasn't going to help. I was trying to reach the Pharaoh, but I didn't think it would work.

"Let go of him, Joey!" Anzu exclaim walking up to us and prying Joey off of me. Tristan holds Joey back as I falls to the ground, clutching my throat, panting and coughing harshly. She kneels down beside me, rubbing my back. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Y-yeah," I gasp.

She helps me to my feet and looks at Joey. Tristan's standing beside of him, both of them seem alright.

"Joey, I understand you're upset, but attacking Yugi isn't the way to get answers." she say.

"Anzu's right, man." Tristan says. "We'll find the Pharaoh."

"We have to." I say. That is hoping he's still alive, something deep down tells me that he is still alive, but he would need our help, more than ever.

"But if he's dead then…" Joey trails off.

"Let's be positive about this." Anzu says.

"How can we when we're in total darkness and dat bastard Bakura won?!" Joey exclaims.

"We'll find a way out," I say determination that I had gotten from the Pharaoh sparking up inside of me. "Giving up isn't an option, and if Yami was here he would say the same thing."

"You sure we can do it?" Tristan asks me.

I close my eyes for a second. "I don't know," I reply. "But I'm not just going to give up, not when there is still a chance that Yami is around because if that chance does exist then he wouldn't want us to sit around and sulk. He wouldn't want us to give up. He probably needs us and if we sit around feeling sorry for ourselves then nothing will happen."

"Well said," Joey compliments me. I smile at him as it seems that Tristan and Anzu have also gotten their fight back.

"Let's find our way out of this place," Tristan says. "How hard can it be?"

"That depends," I say, but really I'm thinking it will be hard to find out way out of this mess. I look from one of my friends to the other. It seems like the will to fight is back, and they will help out the Pharaoh if we ever find him, of course, they would. They are such great friends after all.

When I had solved the Millennium Puzzle I had wished for friends, and I had gotten friends; three of the best friends I'd ever had. I was sad that they had been dragged into this, but at the same time they were invaluable. Sure, Joey and Tristan had bullied me before,but I had stood up for them and they became my friends. It was strange really, I bet very few people would say that they were now best friends with their former bullies, but I was always different than most people.

"I think it's this way," I say starting to walk in a direction.

"How do you know it's this way?" Joey asks coming up to walk next to me.

"I'm not sure," I reply honestly.

I have no idea where I'm going or how I'm getting there, I just know that something tells me to go this way and I'm inclined to listen to that right now. After all, it's the only choice we have. If we get lost that won't have changed anything.

We had been walking for what seemed like a few hours but could have only been a few minutes when Tristan called. "Hey I see something."  
"Maybe it's the way out, let's go." Joey shouts and the two of them started running.

"Wait guys!" I call. "This could be like the puzzle! There may be traps and things, don't just rush into things."

"Yugi's right, boys." Anzu says as the two of us walk up to the other two.

"Yeah, but it's light!" Joey protests.

"I've always been told you shouldn't go towards the light," Tristan jokes. None of us laugh. It isn't really the time, but I do give my friend a smile.

"I still think we should go," Joey says. "All those in favour of going!"

"I think it is actually a good idea." I say. That feeling was back, the feeling that this was the right way to go and the right thing to do.

"Well, I guess." Anzu says.

So the four of us walk forward towards the light. It was strange, but still I felt drawn to it. When we reach it it grew until it was surrounding us. I close my eyes against the light and the next thing I knew I hit stone. I opened my eyes to see that we were no longer in the darkness.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice said and we looked up to see Ryou sitting on some steps and Marik leaning against the wall arms crossed as if he was very bored. I looked over my shoulder to see that we were back in the shrine where the Pharaohs' tablet was.

"Had fun?" Marik asked sarcastically.

"Loads, you wouldn't believe how much." Joey shoots back sarcastically.

"Are you four alright?" Ryou asks us giving Marik a look.

"Yes but…" I say looking down. I looked back up and Ryou was standing though I could tell he was swaying a bit. "You alright?"

"I've been better," he replies with a shrug. "I've been worse though. I just have a headache ,and I'm a bit hungry."

"We lost," I mumble loud enough for the two other teens to hear what I said.

"We know," Marik replies

"How?" Anzu asks him.

"I'll show you," he replies and starts to walk up the stairs, Ryou follows him and I stand up with Tristan, Joey and Anzu. The four of us follow the other two until we reach the surface. The sight before us makes me gasp.

XXXXXX

[Serenity's POV]:

I look out my bedroom window and sigh. The sun hasn't come out in days and it was worrying me. I hope Joey and the others are alright.

I turn on the TV "... scientist still don't know why the sun has not been visible worldwide…" a woman on the news was saying. I don't think they would find out what was going on. I had a strange feeling that it had something to do with the spirits of the so called Millennium Items.

At first, when I had been in Battle City I had been scared with what was going on. I learned about the spirits.I didn't want to believe it at first. Then I soon learnt that it was true. Though, I could be a bit naive at times I could understand people, so I could tell the difference between Yugi and the spirit of his Puzzle. Not to mention the significant difference between Ryou and the spirit of the Ring. Though I hadn't spent very much time with the gang I had been able to pick it up.

"Many crews that have tried to fly above the cloud layer have crashed before they reached it, or claim to find themselves fly back towards the ground," a man was telling the reporter. "We can not explain what this cloud layer is."

"Mom!" I call.

"Yes dear?" My mother ask from the direction of the kitchen.

"May I get a flight to Japan?" I ask.

"Absolutely not!" She replies.

"Why not?" I ask even though I know the answer already.

"Because it's too dangerous. Most flights are being canceled,and I won't let you go. It's too dangerous."

That was I good point, I had to give her that even if that wasn't the full reason she didn't want me to go. I looked back at the TV "Many pilots refuse to fly and many planes have been canceled. Planes that have been flying have mysteriously crashed, no one can explain these crashes," another person said. I sighed a bit, that was pretty much all that was on the news these days, not that i blamed them all for worrying about it.

I turn off the TV and lay back on my bed. I still go to school though sometimes. When I'm not paying attention I see things out of the corner of my eye. When I look though, they're gone. Could it have something to do with Duel Monsters? I had a feeling it did. Those duels in Battle City, they had been more than just a tournament.

I wish I could get to Domino City, I know mom doesn't want me to go for more than one reason but I don't care, my friends might need my help. I'm not sure what I can do to help, but I really don't want to be stuck here doing nothing at all.

I don't really know what to do. I finished all my homework. And even if I hadn't, school was the last thing on my mind. It was the same for all students. Even the teachers were distracted, who wouldn't be when the sun never comes out? I mean, everyone is saying it's the apocalypse or something.

I look back at the clouds, the way it was dark and all reminded me of Battle City. I grab my computer and turn it on. I look up pictures of how the world looked at this moment.

The sky reminds me of the Shadow Realm and the world was covered in it.

I have to get to Domino City no matter what my mother says.

**XXXXXX**

**Well, Yami's POV will return next chapter so you get to see where "somewhere" is. If you review I'll give you virtual cookies, if not then I'll sick virtual Zorc on your asses. **

**I think the Sickleshipping fans want a lemon next chapter, my dear. **

**If they want one they can have one! Next chappie we'll get lots of craziness going on! So review so you can see what plot we're planning! **

**The plot is going to be fun! We've only gotten started!**

**Of course it's going to be fun! YOU'RE the one that came up with this BRILLIANT idea! Anyways, review lovelies! :D. **


	3. Ignite

**So here is another lovely chappie for y'all guys! This took a bit of time because we both have been quite busy and when I do have time to write, I just couldn't. So my lovely Dragon-Wolf actually had her parts out WAY before I did. I was just only able to write my parts out last night and today. There is quite a bit going on in this chappie, including my very first, official Sickleshipping lemon! And, just for the record,I will be taking care of all the sex scenes in this story, which means they'll be from the POVs that I write on, alright? Good. **

**Yup, we've both been busy, I mean, I have a whole week off of school next week but I have to do two essays so yay! I may have the other character reflect on it though but oh well, we'll see, though it would be interesting considering I'm palling Heartshipping… I guess we'll figure out everything but alll of you don't need to worry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Is the world a triangle? That means we don't own Yugioh. If the world was a triangle that might explain why I'm a year ahead of her (actually it's an hour but that's not as fun). Yeah, yeah my sexy British babe! :D. That's why you wish I **_**was**_** your sex slave. You ARE my sex slave! Shh… they don't need to know our secret!**

**Warnings: Violence, sex, crazy things! (I think crazy is an understatement here)**

**Summary: When Zorc wins the world is plunged into chaos; however, as Bakura learns the truth about his past it becomes clear that not only will he need help from people he tried to destroy, but also the person he hated the most.**

**Chapter Three: Ignite **

[Malik's POV]:

I walk beside Bakura following Zorc back to the palace. I glance over at my friend. It had been so long, but he hadn't remembered me because Zorc had blocked me from his mind. Why? Because I'd lost to that darn priest, he was going to pay for sealing me away like that!

Either way, Bakura had tried to kill me. I didn't hold that against him. We'd fought before. Though, most times that was just for fun or practice, but it was clear from when we started that he was actually trying to kill me. It was a bit scary. I didn't understand why he trying to defeat me. I may have been able to knock him down, but at the moment I regretted that I'd sent him to the Shadow Realm he'd taken advantage, trust him to do that. It was one of the things he did bst, find and opening and go for it. Well, he sure hadn't changed in that way.

But Bakura had changed...

I know he wants to kill the Pharaoh, but that wasn't all that he wanted. I know there is more to him than that.

_Pain_

I could never tell him that there was so much pain in his eyes that it hurt me just to look into them. He would never like that from me at all. He didn't need me to tell him he was suffering. Deep down he knew he was even if he wouldn't believe it.

He said he had missed me, but he hadn't. How could have have? He didn't remember me. No, there was someone else he was missing more than me. He just wouldn't admit it.

"Hurry up you two!" Zorc yells at us from up ahead. Damn demon, he probably teleported! I didn't need to deal with his stupidity I had more things to worry about right now!

I turn to Bakura, "Race you," I challenge him. It feels good to be able to challenge him again. I've honestly missed it.

"You know that my horse is faster than yours, Malik." Bakura smirks.

"Ha! You wish, Bakura," I reply letting out a sharp whistle for my horse. He does the same. I grab my horse's mane hoisting myself on. In modern days they had saddles and bridles. Yeah, I liked this way better! They didn't even ride wild horses; this way was much more fun! Bakura pulls himself up as well.

His horse is black. It's not the best horse for this weather,but he really likes it. Like my horse, his was a stallion. We didn't bother with pansy geldings. Mine was dark brown with a red-brown mane and tail. I think they call it a bay. Not sure why it is, but I don't care!

"Let's go Bourkan," I say to my horse squeezing my thighs and the horse starts to trot forwards.

"Aasifat, you better not let me down. You know you're much better than Malik's horse. That horse is old! You're young!" Bakura says petting his horse.

"My horse is not old!" I shout at Bakura who grins and urges his own horse forwards. Our horses are quite evenly matched. We push them harder moving from a fast trot into a full on canter, then into a gallop. Sand flies up from their hooves as we race each other. It feels so good to be able to move so freely again. It doesn't matter to me who wins or loses because I'm just enjoying the feeling of it right now.

I look over at Bakura he tries to hide it, but I can tell he's glad to be on his horse again, riding free through the desert. I know he takes as much pleasure from it as I do.

Bakura gives me a smirk and I look ahead of us the wall of the city is looming up ahead. I smirk back, I know what to do. I lean forward on my horses neck Bakura doing the same, as we reach the wall our horses make great leaps and land safely on the other side. I sit back and the two of us laugh. It's been so long before I've heard Bakura actually laugh.

"Having fun?" Zorc asks us as we reach the palace.

"Loads actually," I reply swinging my leg over my horse and jumping to the ground patting his sweaty neck.

"Well play time is over. It's time to discuss things." Zorc snaps.

"Then we should get someone to handle our horses seeing as they need washing down." I reply simply.

"Fool, I'll handle the horses!" Zorc spits snapping his fingers. Our horses suddenly disappearing.

"Where the fuck did my horse go you son of a bitch?!" Bakura shouts.

"Somewhere. Now then let's get going." Zorc says turning around and walking towards the palace courtyard.

I scowl. My sister always told me not to open my mouth half the time, but I'd never listened and I probably won't stop now. I glance at Bakura and start to follow Zorc.

"You did quite a number on this place, I have to admit." I comment looking around.

"And it was a lot of fun too," Bakura smirks. "You should have seen those fools, Malik. They were so weak! Shouldn't the Pharaoh's high priests be powerful?"

"Mortals are weak. You should know that, Touzoku." Zorc says.

"I wish I could have seen those fools. Though, I suppose I can deal with just seeing them cower at our feet!" I reply with a sadistic grin. "Pfft, yeah, they're not so tough, Seth just took me by surprise, I will teach that fool not to seal me away."

We reached the palace courtyard, the ground was covered in ash from fire. I looked up to see the palace… or what was left of it.

"The palace is too gay, we need to make it better." Zorc says. "We'll need servants to do so."

"Why don't you just use your powers?" Bakura inquires.

"Because I want to torment those fools, is that a problem?" Zorc sneers.

"Of course not," Bakura scoffs rolling his eyes. "But we're wasting time by having those fools rebuild the palace. I want to get served."

"Aww… impatient love?" I half mock my best friend. "I think it would be fun to see them work their asses off or once!"

Bakura scowls. "Hmm I guess that's true. I'll get Mahad to build my room. I'll make sure he has extra things to do too!"

"I want Seth to do as I say. He needs to realize that _no one_ seals me away and get away with it!" I put in. "I'll probably even mess that pompous ass up for the fun of it."

"I think Isis would be fun to fuck with," Bakura smirks. "Even though she _is_ your sister, Malik."

"I haven't seen her since father send her to work in the palace. She doesn't feel like a sister to me." I reply honestly. "Well, I think it would be fun to mess with that little apprentice magician."

"Well then go find them, fools." Zorc snaps. "I have things to do."

"I thought you said you weren't rebuilding this place?" I inquire raising an eyebrow.

"Well I lied! So shut up and do as I say! I am the boss around here and you will not question me! I am the Ultimate Being in the Universe!" Zorc booms.

"Sorry," I say though I don't truly mean it. "Can we at least have some shadow monsters? I want to have some fun."

"Fine. Take some, but make sure they have a taste of those stupid priests or they won't be satisfied, and they'll take a taste of you instead." Zorc cackles.

I'm not sure if he'd be happier to see the priests with scars from the shadow beasts or us. I decided not to Zorc summoned the monsters I notice that there was one for each of the priests. I also notice that these monsters were mixtures of various animals that seemed very odd. Most people would probably be creeped out by the monsters but I wasn't.

"Now, now my pets." Zorc says as one of them snapped at Bakura and me. It calmed down a bit, or at least, it wasn't like it was going to rip us to pieces any time soon. "Get going you fools." he ordered us.

"Alright," we say and walk away the shadow beasts following us. When we are in the open desert we turn to them.

"You know who to find." Bakura tells the monsters. "Go, lead them here."

The creatures only responded with assorted calls and they left in various directions. Some flew, some ran but it didn't take any of them long to vanish into the darkness.

"Well, I guess we just wait for now." I say flopping onto the ground and looking up at the sky.

"Oh come now Malik, just lying around is boring." Bakura says standing over me.

I raise an eyebrow at him."What's that supposed to mean?" I ask having a guess as to what he was thinking.

"You know," he replies leaning over me.

"Well, we have time." I state with a smirk.

"Then let's have some fun." he says.

"Let's," I agree.

XXXXXX

[Joey's POV]:

We walk up the stairs of the sanctuary where Yams' Tablet is. We gasp seeing the sky blanketed in darkness. Ishizu and Odion walk over to us as we make our way out of the underground shrine.

"You lost, didn't you?" Ishizu says. It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Yeah," Yuge says looking down at the ground.

"It was dat bastard Bakura's fault!" I hiss clenching my fists at my sides. "If it hadn't been for that fool then…"

"Bakura's not totally to blame, you know." Ry says.

"And why ain't he?" I ask turning to face the white haired boy. "He's the one that challenged Yams to a Shadow Game and-"

"Joey, we need to focus on how to get out of here and get back to the mainland. Not complaining." Anzu chatises.

"Why don't we just take Kaiba's jet?" I ask pointing to said jet a few feet away.

"And how do you plan on doing that, nimrod?" T scoffs.

"Hot wiring, of course." I reply rolling my eyes.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Joey." Yuge says.

"And why not?!" I exclaim. "We gotta get out of here and with these clouds and shit up in the sky it's best if we get out of here fast. Ya know Kaiba's jet would fly through dis shit."

"I'm not so sure they would," Ry says. "It's not just clouds we have to worry about."

"True," Ishizu concurs. "I think the best thing for us to do is take a boat back to the mainland."

"I still think hot wiring Kaiba's jet would be a better idea." I mutter under my breath as we make our way into the Jeeps.

"Kaiba would kill you if he caught you flying his jet, idiot." Marik snaps.

"But it would be amusing to see the look on his face, right man?" T says elbowing me.

"Sure would." I say.

We finally make it to the boats. Just as we're about to board, we see Mokuba coming towards us. He looks awful.

"Mokuba!" Yuge shouts running to Kaiba's little brother.

Anzu joins him and they catch the boy in their arms.

"What happened, Mokuba?" Anzu asks.

We walk over to them, but keep our distance to give Mokuba some space.

"I-I was trying to find Seto and my plane crashed." Mokuba replies raspily.

"Let's get you on the boat. You can tell us what happened." Ishizu says.

We board the boat. Ishizu makes Mokuba some hot chocolate. We're all in his room.

"Alright what happened?" Marik snaps.

Ishizu gives her brother a warning look, but he shrugs it off. I always hated dat guy. He thinks he's so special. Well, at least he has gotten better and isn't tryna rule the world like he did back in Battle City. I wished Bakura would snap out of his stupidity too, but then again he's pure evil so…

… "And then the plane started rocking back and forth. Roland and the other pilot couldn't hold out. We crashed on the ground. I crawled out the window and rolled away just in time before the plane caught fire, but…" Mokuba says looking down in his hot chocolate.

"I'm so sorry, Mokuba." Yuge says rubbing his back.

"I'm so worried about Seto." Mokuba sniffs. "Where is he?" he asks looking up at us. "Do you guys know?"

We exchange nervous glances. How are we supposed to tell Mokuba about his brother? The boy's already upset. I guess I'll have to do it. I take a deep breath.

"I don't know how to say dis, Mokuba, but I think your brother is trapped in Yams' world." I say.

Mokuba blinks the tears back. "So he went to help…"

"Yeah," Yuge says looking down. "We were on our way to give the Pharaoh his real name and we saw him lying down on the ground…"

"Seto," Mokuba whispers tears falling down his face.

We give each other uncomfortable glances. Anzu pulls the boy in his arms and he sobs in her chest. I hate dat dis happened. I hate dat Mokuba has to suffer. I mean don't get me wrong Kaiba is a jerk, but no one deserves the fate that befall him and Yams. Well...Bakura does.

"Dis is all dat fucking Bakura's fault!" I hiss. "If it weren't for dat son of a bitch we wouldn't be in dis mess!"

"When need to find him and destroy him!" T exclaims. "Maybe he'll see how it feels to-"

"No!" Ryou cuts T off.

"What?" I blink turning to the boy.

"You don't understand him so stop acting like you do. "Ry says.

"The only thing we need to understand about that punk is that he's evil." T snarls.

"T's right. I mean I don't understand why ya defending him, Ry. Ya, of all people, should hate him! He forced ya ta stay in the Ring while he did whatever he wanted in ya body! And now ya defendin' him? Why?!" I exclaim.

"I _tried_ hating him… but I _can't_ hate him. He's not just evil!" Ry responds

"Ry, if he plummeted the world into darkness, and is turned on from it then he's evil." I say.

"You weren't there when Zorc blasted us!" T shouts. "You weren't there when he took over my mind and forced me to duel Yugi! I felt so hopeless….so weak…."

"It's gonna be okay, man." I say putting my hand on his shoulder. "We just gotta find Bakura and destroy him. Dat's all there is to it."

"How do you _know_ he gets turned on by the world being plummeted into the Shadow Realm? How do you think _I_ felt when he did that for years?!" Ryou almost shouts.

"It's pretty obvious he does, Ryou." T says. "I mean he's always been after the Pharaoh. They play some sick game. We try to bring him his name and then we get blasted and he laughs about it!"

"I don't know 'bout y'all, but I think that's evil." I say. "He doesn't care about ya, Ry. Why do ya care so much about him? Ya know if ya were in the Pharaoh's memories ya would have gotten blasted too."

"That's enough!" Marik shouts.

"What?" T blinks.

"I'm not going to stand here while you talk about my friend like that!" Marik hisses, fists clenched at his sides. "He's not evil, okay? I've done some pretty fucked up shit, but you don't think I'm evil."

"Dat's because ya changed. Ya learnt ya was in the wrong. Bakura never did. He doesn't care." I spit.

"How do you _know_ he doesn't care?" Marik inquires. "How do you know he's not doing this against his will? You don't, do you?"

"He does care about me, he protected me you two just don't know. You don't know what I know because you've never had him inside you. Sure you have for a bit, Tristan, but not enough to discover things about Bakura that I did. Besides, yes, Marik changed because people offered him help, I don't see any of you thinking that _maybe_ it would be worth a shot to give Bakura the same chance. Before you just go about saying things you know nothing about!" Ryou says his fists clenching as well.

"He only protected you because he needed you. Yeah, I guess you do know him better, but you can't say that he's not evil when he is. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself, Ryou. So stop acting like he's some saint because he's not!" T shouts

"I'm not saying he's a saint! I'm not saying he hasn't done wrong! What he's doing! What he did! Yes, they were wrong, I admit that that is _not _ what I'm saying! What I'm saying is, Bakura isn't just pure evil as you say he is. There is more to him that you don't know!" Ryou shouts back.

"Ry, I think ya too nice for ya own good." I say. "I get dat ya care 'bout him, but it's not worth it."

"Maybe Yugi shouldn't have cared about you two fools then." Marik spits.

"And what's dat supposed to me?" I glare.

"Think about it," Marik says. "You and Tristan used to be bullies, beating everyone up. Then Yugi stood up for you and then you changed."

"Dat's completely different!" I exclaim.

"Is it?" Marik challenges.

"Alright I think we all just need to calm down and take a breather." Anzu says, but none of us listen to her. We're too upset to.

"You don't know what Bakura has been through! You don't understand what I understand about him! Maybe I _am_ too kind for my own good,but that doesn't change the fact that you are just judging Bakura before you really know who he is." Ryou replies. "You thought Marik was evil, but turns out he isn't right? So why is Bakura any different?"

"He brought Zorc back." I reply. "He forced Yams into an evil game in his own memories and brought that idiot to destroy us all! The only thing Marik wanted to do was be Pharaoh, but then Malik took him over. So Marik wasn't evil anymore."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Marik laughs humourlessly.

"It's Bakura's fault that we're in the Shadow Realm." T says. "Whether you want to admit that or not is you to you."

"If you knew about Bakura like I do I think you would probably have done the same thing." Ryou says softly.

"Stop justifying what he's done, Ryou!" T exclaims. "He's _evil_, okay?! He did this because he's a sick son of a bitch that doesn't care about anymore but himself!"

"**Shut up**!" Ryou yells standing up. "You're wrong!"

"Ry, wake up!" I exclaim. "He doesn't care about ya, me, or anyone in the world! All he cares about is destroying everyone and making us suffer! If he's so nice like you claim he is then why is he doing what he's doing?! Answer dat!"

Ry storms out of the door, slamming the door behind him. The door rattles from the force.

When T and I turn around Marik slaps us so hard we nearly fall over.

"What was dat for?!" I hiss rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah man, what gives?" T asks doing the same.

"You two have some nerve saying that!" Marik hisses.

"You know it's the truth." T says.

"No it is not!" Marik shouts.

"Marik, calm down." Ishizu says.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Anzu chatises looking up at us. Mokuba's fallen asleep on her chest.

"Why?" I ask.

"Yeah, Anzu, you know it's true." T says.

'It doens't matter!" Anzu shouts. "You upset Ryou! You know how much Bakura means to that boy!"

"I don't see why.."

"It doesn't matter _why_, Joey." Yugi says. "We need to respect him and not talk about Bakura in such a manner."

I sigh. "I guess ya right, Yuge. I didn't mean to upset him."

"I think it'll be best if we all got some sleep." Ishizu says. "We can discuss things in the morning."

"Alright." T says and we all go to do our own thing.

XXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I storm out of the room the door slamming behind me. I knew letting the door slam was rude,but I was too annoyed to care. I _know_ Bakura has done wrong and he _does_ need to answer for the things he's done but he is _not_ completely evil. Why couldn't they understand that?

I guess it's because I couldn't tell them.

How was I supposed to explain Bakura's past, especially when it wasn't even my story to tell? I suppose some people would have told it anyways, but I wasn't like that. I just _couldn't_ tell them what Bakura went through.

And even if it wasn't just Bakura's story it was still too horrible to mention, just thinking about it made me shiver. I walked out onto the deck of the ship. I stood at the railing wrapping my hands around the wind was strong and the waves crash against the boat. Silent tears fall from my eyes. I hate crying, but I felt really bad for Bakura.

"Ryou?" I hear Yugi's voice behind me and I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and turn to face him.

"What is it, Yugi?" I ask my best friend… well… I feel like he's more than a friend but…

"I was just wondering if you were okay." Yugi replies walking up to stand next to me. He looks over the water as I had been and I turn back to it as well.

"I'm fine," I reply.

"You're not," Yugi reply. I look at him again

"Huh?"

"Ryou, I know you don't like bothering other people with your problems, but I can tell you're not very happy right now. Especially if the fact that you stormed out of the room is any indication." he says.

"I know everyone hates Bakura, and I understand that he's done wrong, but I can't _hate_ him." I reply honestly.

"But you don't want to tell us what Bakura went through." Yugi says. I knew he wasn't judging me; he was just trying to understand. Yugi was really a good friend.

"I can't," I say with a shiver. "It's too horrible."

"It must have been for him to do what he did." Yugi admits.

I nod. "It was bad."

"Yami wasn't the best when he first got released from the Puzzle." Yugi tells me.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"Well, at first he used to do what Bakura did to you. He used to take over my body, and I'd black out. There used to be issues and he would solve them with shadow games. They were pretty bad. This one time when we went to Burger World there was this escaped criminal and he had a gun to Anzu's head. Yami took over my body. He challenged the man to a shadow game. He was pouring some alcohol and they were only allowed to use one finger. Yami lit the lighter with his thumb then dropped it on the man's hand, if he shot Yami he'd die because the recoil would knock over the lighter."

"Wow," I say.

Yami smiles."It doesn't end there. The man cheated by taking the lighter away and Yami made him have a penalty game, he kind of burned him alive." Yugi says.

"Bakura would have a kick out of finding out that Yami wasn't always the 'perfect hero'." I laugh.

"Yami doesn't think that nor do we," he says.

"No, but Bakura does." I say. "He sees Yami as just thinking he's perfect in everything he does, and Bakura hates that."

"Bakura and Yami hate each other." Yugi says.

"True, but I think there is more to them than just that." I say. "Think about it. When they fight, it's more than just fighting for the world, isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it," Yugi says in thought, "when Bakura and Yami duel I can feel this thrill through our link. Yami says he doesn't know what it is or where it comes from. I don't feel it when he duels anyone else, not even Kaiba."

"I think Bakura likes a challenge," I say. "I mean, he boasts about being the best at everything, but Yami beats him all the time. I think he likes that Yami can stand up to him even if he hates it at the same time."

"I think there is more to Bakura that we don't know." Yugi says.

"I think there is more to all the yamis we don't know," a voice says and we turn around to see Marik standing by the door to the deck. He reaches us in a few long strides.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks.

"Think about it, how much do we really know about the yamis?" he asks. "We think we know a lot, but there is still a lot we don't know."

"You're talking about Malik too?" I ask and he twitches slightly.

"Perhaps," he replies shortly. "But either way, do we really know everything about either Yami or Bakura? Even if you two shared a body with them."

"I don't claim to be an expert on my Yami," I reply. "I just know him more than everyone else."

"I think that is a fair assessment of the situation at hand." he says and I look into his lavender eyes.

"Why are you mad?" I ask.

"I'm not."

"Marik, you are and I can see it." I say and he turns away from me.

"Bakura and I were in love," he says. "Well not really, he didn't tell me much. I guess I'm a bit annoyed that you know more about him than I do, and I was his lover for a time."

"It's not like he _wanted_ me to know. I just found out by accident," I say sighting. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What did I miss after I left?" I ask the two boys.

"Nothing really, Anzu told Tristan and Joey off for upsetting you. I said I was going to come and see if you were alright." Yugi tells me.

"I just came here because I wanted to be away from those idiots for a while." Marik says.

"My friends aren't idiots." Yugi informs him.

"They act like it at times," Marik says and with that he walks back into the ship.

I put my hand on my head. "Things have gotten so complicated." I say mostly to myself.

"Yeah, that's true. And it's all because of the Items, but if we hadn't ever come in contact with them then none of us would have met," he says.

"That is true," I admit looking up at the dark sky. "Sometimes I wish things never change though."

"I think everyone does," Yugi says. "But if nothing changed then things would get boring."

"You may be right there," I giggle.

"Grandpa always told me to live life like a game," Yugi says. "So there is always an answer if you look hard enough."

"Bakura once told me that everything was a big game and that we were all playing it. He said that life was a game and the winner was the person who kept themselves alive." I tell him.

"When did he say that?" Yugi asks.

"I believe it was when…" I trail off, I can remember when he said it but I don't want to say it. It's hard to talk about. I trust Yugi, but I don't like talking about it.

He looks into my eyes and I'm sure he can see the unshed tears there. He doesn't say anything. He just bridges the distance between us and hugs me. I feel my face heat up but I hug him back anyway.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Zorc sent his Shadow Beasts to obtain the priests. I'm going to enjoy tormenting them immensely. Those fools have no idea what they've gotten into by being loyal to the Pharaoh. How pathetic worshiping someone that only wants power. He claims that his father was innocent. I'm not stupid. I know what I saw. I know what happened to me. And now, the Pharaoh and his loyal bitch squad-including his lame ass friends of the future-will pay.

Malik and I walk towards the Nile. We need to give the Shadow Beasts time to find those fools.

"Well, I guess we just wait for now," Malik says flopping onto the ground near the Nile and looking up at the sky.

"Oh come now Malik, just lying around is boring," I say standing over him.

Malik raises an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks

"You know," I reply leaning over him

"Well, we have time," he states with a smirk.

"Then let's have some fun," I say.

"Let's," he agrees.

I press our lips together, pushing my tongue into Malik's mouth. He immediately responds, trying to dominate me. He'll never be able to do that, but he comes close, which is why he was my lover for all of those years ago.

I had met Malik when I was a child, about eleven or twelve years old. His stupid ass knocked me into the Nile. We had fought with our daggers. He's the reason I have the scar on my face. Oh well, it makes me extremely sexy if I do say so myself.

We break the kiss only to lock lips again. I grind my hips into Malik's. He takes my robe off, clawing my back.

I break the kiss, "Someone's turn on." I smirk.

"Stop fucking around, Bakura." Malik growls.

"But playing around with you is so much fun." I tease.

Malik pulls me down for a kiss, his tongue immediately enters my mouth. I smirk into the kiss taking back control. I feel his teeth pierce my bottom lip. Fuck, I've missed this. No one ever gives me a rush the way Malik does.

We break the kiss. I lean down, sinking my teeth into his neck. Malik hisses, bucking his hips up against me. I moan grinding my hips into his harshly in response.

"Are you ready for me to fuck your brains out, darling?" I purr removing the rest of my clothes. When I'm done I see that Malik's done the same.

Malik pulls me towards him, wrapping his legs around my waist. I thrust into him hard and deep. Malik arches his back, his nails sinking into my back.

"So fucking tight!" I groan.

"Move!" Malik commands bucking up against me. "Fuck me til I can't walk for weeks!"

Gladly.

I sit up, gripping his hips. I slide out of him until only the tip of my cock is embedded within him before I slam back into him hard. Malik moans, bucking his hips harshly against me.

"Deeper," he commands pulling me down for a kiss. "I want your cock to tear my insides open."

We lock lips, our tongues doing battle in one another's mouths as I thrust in and out of him. Malik keeps me in place by wrapping his legs around my hips. This forces my cock deeper into him. I nail his prostate with incredible accuracy. His hot, tight walls slide against my cock sending pleasurable spasms up my spine. I sit up, taking his cock in my hand stroking it in time with my thrusts. Malik moans, bucking his hips up against me.

I lean down, taking him to my lips again. He tightens around me. I groan, speeding up in response. Gods it's been so long since I've last fucked someone. I used to go around and fuck everyone. They wanted me, so why not? Of course, the sex was a bit dull and I was never satisfied, which is why I fucked so many people. Malik is the only person I've ever had sex with that actually satisfied me, but for some reason, it's not enough.

_Why?_

Ever since I fought the Pharaoh in the palace, I've been this way. The power he possessed, controlling the reincarnation of Gods at will. Meeting Diabound's power head on. It stirred something inside of me. And, unfortunately for me, that feeling went straight to my cock. That's one reason I left. Other than Diabound nearly getting destroyed and needing to retreat to regroup my plans, I was aroused. _Very aroused._ I wanted to fuck the Pharaoh. I wanted to slam him up against his precious palace walls, rip his clothes off and shove my cock in his ass. I wanted to fuck him so hard he'd die from it.

But, I wasn't there to fuck him. I was there to kill him. So I left. When I got back to my hideout in Kul Elna, I was near delirious. Malik helped me. He's always helped me when I needed him, but he really helped me that day. It took what seemed like forever for me to calm down. When I finally was able to focus right, both of us were covered in numerous cuts and bruises and both of us were sore for days.

"Bakura!" Malik shouts.

I blink. Shit. Did I stop moving? What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about that day of all things to think about? I hate his pathetic ass. He'll be my prisoner soon and I will torment him until he screams.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Malik says.

I scowl. I hate that Malik can read me so well. He knew exactly what was wrong with me that day before I even told him.

"I'm not thinking about that fool!" I hiss.

I don't give Malik a chance to respond. I take his cock in my hand again, stroking it as I thrust into him hard and deep. Malik moans.

"Is that the best you can do?" he pants.

I smirk, throwing his legs over my shoulders thrusting into him hard and deep.

"Fuck, yes!" he shouts. "Fuck me!"

I lean down, Malik wraps his legs around me. Our tongues invade each other's mouths like a disease as I continue thrusting into him. I reach between us stroking his cock. Our orgasms wash over us and we moan into the kiss. Malik tightens around me and I swallow his tongue in response.

We break apart panting. Both of us covered in Malik's cum. I smirk, leaning down to lick the substance off of his stomach.

"I taste good, don't I?" he smirks.

"Definitely," I say pulling out of him.

We stand up, both of us a bit shakily from our intense fuck session.

"We should probably bathe before we go anywhere." Malik suggests.

"Aww you don't want to smell like me all day, darling?" I tease.

"That would be sexy," Malik says. "But I'd rather not be covered in cum and have your cum drip out of my ass all day."

I laugh. "You know you like it."

"Indeed," Malik smirks.

After we clean ourselves up and get dressed we sit at the Nile's bank.

"So what happened to you?" I ask.

Malik gives me an inquiring look. "Umm….I was sent to the Shadow Realm by the Pharaoh?" he says.

"No, I mean in the past. What happened to you?" I ask.

"Oh," he says. "Well, I'm sure you remember that you and I had gone after the Items separately." I nod. "Well, I met up with that fool, Seth. We fought. I thought I had that asshole beat, but then he blasted me with Blue-eyes. I tried to escape, but I was too weak. Seth locked me in the Rod." Malik spits.

I don't know how to respond to that. What do I say? It seemed like a few minutes ago I found out that Malik was a real person. When I first met him during the present times, I believed he was part of Marik's anger. I thought that prissy little brat I had fucked into oblivion during Battle City created Malik because he was angry he had to keep the Pharaoh's secret. Good that did those fools.

But he's not. Malik is a real person. He was my best friend growing up. At first, Zorc was furious with me for finding a friend, but somehow, Malik convinced him to let him stay. I taught Malik how to fight. He knew a bit, but not enough. We fought in every possible way. With our fights, swords, and Kas. Malik's Ka was known as Des Gardius. Pegasus recreated his Ka. I bet Malik was thrilled when he found his creature was made into a card to tear down fools. I know I was. Though, Diabound Kernel was pathetic compared to my real Ka, but it got the job done.

I had to kidnapped Mokuba and force Kaiba to duel me so I could gain the power of Blue-eyes White Dragon. Since Malik wasn't around during the time I was preparing the Ultimate Shadow Game, I had to made due with what I had. After all, it was him that found Kisara in the past and brought her to me so I could gain her Ka's powers.

All of a sudden, we hear screaming.

"Looks like the Shadow Beasts found our pets." Malik says standing up.  
"Then let's call our horses and save the fools." I say.

"Do you even know where our horses are?" Malik asks.

I whistle. Both Bourkan and Aasifat gallop towards us. Malik's eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Oh come on now, Malik." I say getting on my horse. Malik doing the same. "You ought to know how well I know Zorc. I shared a mind with him for quite some time."

"Yeah and what a shame too," he mutters under his breath.

I pretend not to hear what he said. Our horses gallop into the night. Another scream pierces the night sky. I smirk.

"Look up ahead, Bakura." Malik says.

I force Aasifat to stop. We're on a hill. The poor fools are running as fast as they can.

"Look at those fools, Malik!" I cackle.

Malik smirks. "Should we save them?"

"Not yet," I say. "I want to hear them scream some more."

"Their screams are beautiful aren't they?" he says.

"Indeed."

Isis trips over nothing because she's a woman and women are clumsy. Mana kneels beside of her. A Shadow Beast right behind her.

"Mana watch out!" Aknadin shouts.

Mana looks up and moves herself and Isis out of the way just in time as the giant clawed hand of the Shadow Beast comes down. Mahad blasts the creature before it can strike again.

"We need to get out of here," Karim says walking up to the other pests. Shadah is right next to him.

He and Karim have got to be the lamest priests I've ever seen. Shadah always gets worked up from seeing something powerful and Karim just stands there like a fool until he's forced to use his weak Item. I hate the Scales. It's the weakest Item. It measures a person's heart. I have no heart. The only thing good about it is that it lets you combine Shadow Monsters together. I smirk remembering the look on the Pharaoh's face when I combined Diabound and another beast I had summoned thanks to the stolen DiaDhank I stole from Aknamkanon. If he was going to steal from me, I'd still from him.

Three more Shadow Beasts appear suddenly.

"Let's go, Malik." I say.

Aasifat neighs, going down the hill. Malik follows.

"Diabound, Helical Shock Wave!" I command my beast. She appears in the sky blasting the beats with ease. I know that Diabound is male, but I feel something feminine within him. Maybe he's gay like Marik. He's pretty girly too. Nah, it's something much more. I sense great power.

"Des Gardius," Malik says his beast appearing as well. Our beasts blasts the creatures. They scream disappearing into the Shadows.

"M-Malik?" Isis croaks.

We turn our horses around to face our victims.

"Hello dear sister," Malik says. "How's working for the Pharaoh?"

"I'm the Pharaoh now," I say. "So you better get used to working for me because you're going to be my slave."

"In fact, you all are." Malik says.

"We'll never work for you!" Mana shouts.

"Little girl, you don't have much of a choice." I say. "You either come with us back to the palace or you die out here from Shadow Creatures. Now which one is it going to be?"

XXXXXX

[Isis' POV]:

"Isis," I hear someone call my name. They shake me harshly. "Isis!"

I blink looking up at the person hovering over me. It's Mana.

"Mana?" I say sitting up slowly.

"Oh Isis!" Mana cries throwing herself into my arms. She sobs into my chest.

"It's alright, Mana." I say rubbing her back. "I'm here."

She pulls away from me slightly. "I was so worried. I tried my best, but I just couldn't and the Pharaoh and this other Seth and-"

"Other Seth?" I blink.

"Yeah," Mana says sniffing. "He was dressed in strange clothing and he looked just like Seth. He brought out the White Dragon, but turned it into another monster. Then the Pharaoh used the Scales and became a new monster. I thought for sure they'd win but…" Mana trails off.

"Mana, we're going to find him, okay? We just need to search for them." I say. "So let's pull ourselves together and go find the others."

Mana nods and I help her to her feet. Just as we're on our feet, I hear a low growl.

"Did you hear that?" Mana asks moving closer to me.

We exchange glances then start to run. There's a giant creature that's made up of many different animals. Zorc's minion no doubt. The creature is on our tail, but I won't let Mana get hurt. She's just a little girl. She doesn't deserve to die a terrible fate. I take her hand, jerking her as we run. Suddenly, we bump into someone.

"Isis? Mana?" Karim says.

"We don't have time for chit chat!" I exclaim. "Come on!"

We don't give Karim time to ask what's going on and we don't need to because the beast is on our tail and coming in fast. We continue to run. More of them come. Shit. How are we going to escape?

"Take that!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim. I look over my shoulder to see Mahad, as the Dark Magician, blasting the beasts. They roar in pain, but they keep coming back.

"Mahad!" I exclaim stopping and turning around.

"Don't stop, Isis!" Mahad shouts.

"But-"

"Just go! I'll take care of these creatures!" Mahad shouts.

I turn around, racing off. I look over my shoulder at Mahad one last time. He's always been very protective of me. I never had the chance to tell him how I felt. I always thought the Millennium Items were going to protect us, but instead they have only caused our doom.

Mana, Karim and I continue to run. More creatures are after us. There's no way Mahad can fight them all. Up ahead I see Shadah and Seth.

"You guys might want to start running." Karim says.

"Why-"

"We need to summon monsters." Seth says.

"And how are we going to do that?" Shadah asks as they join the run for our lives. "We have no energy to summon a monster."

"We're going to die!" Mana wails.

Suddenly, I trip. Mana kneels down beside of me.

"Isis, are you alright?" Mana asks.

"Diabound, Helical Shock Wave!"

"Des Gardius!"

I sit up slowly seeing Bakura and Malik on their horses. Their beasts blasting the Shadow Creatures left and right.

"M-Malik?" I croak weakly. I can't believe it! My brother is here?! I haven't seen him in ages. We were both Tomb Keepers watching over the royals. Father got a message saying that the Pharaoh wanted me to try out for the Necklace, so I went and I never came back.

They turn to face us.

"Hello dear sister," Malik says. "How's working for the Pharaoh?"

"I'm the Pharaoh now," Bakura says. "So you better get used to working for me because you're going to be my slave."

"In fact, you all are." Malik says.

"We'll never work for you!" Mana shouts.

"Little girl, you don't have much of a choice." Bakura says. "You either come with us back to the palace or you die out here from Shadow Creatures. Now which one is it going to be?"

Of course Bakura would play that. He's trying to act like he's saving us, but he's really not. I can't believe he won the fight. Most of all, I can't believe that Malik has joined him.

"Malik what happened?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Malik sneers.

"Malik-"

"Enough squandering time." Bakura snaps. "Let's get them to the palace."

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Shadah exclaims.

"You will," Bakura says. He snaps his fingers and several people in black robes appear from out of nowhere. "Tie them up." he commands.

We try to escape, but Diabound and Des Gardius. Mana manages to escape and begins to run away. Malik jumps off his horse and grabs her.

"Let her go, Malik!" Mahad shouts.

"I'll let her go if you fools do as we command." Malik says holding Mana by the throat. She gasps, squirming and clawing trying her best to break free of my brother's hold.

"We'll go with you," Aknadin says. "If you promise to let go of that girl."

"Fine!" Malik spits throwing Mana to the ground.

"Are you alright, Mana?" I ask kneeling beside of her.

"I-I think so." she says coughing slightly.

"Hurry up and tie them up!" Bakura commands. "Zorc is waiting."

We don't fight this time, allowing Bakura's men to tie us up.

"Malik, should we tie them to your horse or mine?" Bakura asks.

"Hmm… I don't know… that's a tough choice," he says. "It may be easier on our horses if we split them up and tie some to yours and some to mine."

"Are you saying your horse is too weak to carry them all?" Bakura says almost teasingly.

There's something going on between them. Why would Malik join up with someone like Bakura? Doesn't he realize that Bakura is evil? What happened between the time that I left to serve the palace and now? I look at Seth. He's scowling at my brother. Why? What went on between Seth and Malik? I need to know. I have to.

"I am not saying that! My horse is very strong, Bakura, it's your horse who is the weakling around here." he teases back.

"Whatever," Bakura snaps. "Let's just get these fools tie up before Zorc has a PMS attack."

"Yeah, I'd rather not be on the other end of that." he agrees.

Bakura's men tie us up to Bakura's and Malik's horses. I'm in the group with Mana, Seth, Karim and Aknadin. We're tied to Bakura's horse. The others, including Mahad, are tied to Malik's.

"You got the magician too?" Bakura grins looking over to see Mahad tied up as well.

"Naturally, it wouldn't be as much fun without all of them." Malik replies with a smirk. "Now… how fast should we go?"

"Well, while it would be amusing to see these fools fall, should we break their bones before they serve us?" Bakura asks. "After all, they are pretty pathetic."

"Hmm, you make a valid point there." he muses. "Let's just not go _too_ slow though."

"Right," Bakura says. He and Malik force their horses to move. We stumble a bit at the force. "Don't be clumsy, you fools." he spits. "We have a long ways to go."

XXXXXX

[Yugi's POV]:

After a while Ryou and I break the hug. "Thank you, Yugi."

"You're welcome," I say. "Maybe we should just go back to our rooms and take it easy for a bit."

"I think that's a good idea," he agrees, so the two of us walk silently back to our rooms. I got to mine and I opened the door and walked in. I close the door quietly and sit on one of the sofas in the room.

'Yami, where are you?' I ask trying to probe my mind-ink even if I didn't expect a response. I knew what Ryou was feeling, it felt empty without my yami around. Although my relationship with my Yami was a lot different than Ryou's and Bakura's had been. At first I had been a bit scared, but then we had become best friends that much couldn't be said about Ryou and Bakura. Yet, as Ryou and Marik argued, Bakura wasn't all evil. I don't know what they know about him, but I believe that no one is pure evil.

I always try and see the best in everyone after all. Some of the friends I have now were once my enemies or just people who weren't nice at all.

_Joey and Tristan._

Sure, the two of them were just normal school bullies, but bullies are never fun to deal with. Even so, I stood up for them and things changed. They became my friend after I solved the Millennium Puzzle, and things hadn't been the same since. I know there are things that Joey isn't telling us about his past though I know that he was in a gang once and Tristan was too, so they weren't the best people in the world.

_Kaiba_.

He had been so focused on winning and securing his position as the best that he hadn't cared what he had to do to make sure it happened. That was the first time Yami actively helped me save the person from being evil. He had opened Kaiba's mind to the truth and after a while Kaiba became our friend. He never admits it and he constantly duels Yami but I know that he cares about us.

_Pegasus_.

I suppose I couldn't call him a friend but still. He'd only wanted the Items to try and bring his dead wife back .It was sad,but we had to stop him. That duel was one of the hardest I'd ever had. The Millennium Eye allowed Pegasus to go into our mind and read what cards we had and our strategies. Yami and I had to work together to switch minds and trust each other to play the right cards in order to win. It was hard, but we pulled it off.

_Dartz_

He was one of the major ones that came to my mind when I was thinking about Bakura and how he could be saved. Dartz had stolen souls in order to bring back a monster called the Great Leviathan. In fact, he had stolen _my_ soul. It was Yami who had done it, but I didn't hold it against him. Dartz had changed though and had helped us out in the end.

_Marik_.

I feel like Marik would be the best example of how things could change. After all, he is our friend now. Though he didn't hang out with us very much, and frankly he didn't act like our friend at times. He had wanted to defeat me and had teamed up with Bakura. They hurt Ryou and Marik had used his Millennium Rod to take over Joey and Anzu's minds in order to try and defeat me.

And now I could talk to him like nothing was wrong. Ryou and Anzu didn't seem to hold it against Marik though Joey and Tristan tended to do at times

I was just not sure really. I mean, Bakura can change, if everyone else could change then Bakura can as well. He just needed someone to offer him help.

I was willing to do that.

XXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I slowly open my eyes, groaning. My head is pounding. Where am I? I blink, clearing my vision. When it clears I notice I'm in some sort of a cell. I look over to see Kaiba next to me. He's leaning against the stone wall sound asleep. I stand up shakily and start to walk, but I don't get far as a chain jerks me back. Just great. I should have known I would be chained down.

I sit back down on the cold concrete floor. The room is pitch black save for some candlelight along the wall outside of my prison cell. There are other prisons in the area as well. I must be in the dungeons of the palace. I never visited the dungeons. I had no need to, nor did I have time because I was fighting Bakura.

_Bakura. _

I can't believe he won. I tried everything in my power to win the game. Yugi and the others came into my memories, trying their best to help me, but it was all in vain. They retrieved my name. I know they did. They were on their way to give it to me, but Zorc blasted them. I have no idea where, but I know it's nowhere fun.

It was my duty to protect them. It was my job to protect the world and I failed. What was the point in me sealing myself in the Puzzle then? I had fought Bakura and his God before. I was stronger then. I knew how to defeat Zorc back then. No, I didn't defeat Zorc back then I just locked him away and used my real name as the key.

I erased my mind to ensure that no one would ever find out how to resurrect the God of Darkness, but Bakura found a way. I should have known he would. His very existence is to serve that demon. He wants to make the world, especially me, suffer because he is suffering.

Anyone can see that he is, but instead of asking for help he wants to put all his pain on others. Does he honestly think by tormenting the world and making people do as he commands that he'll feel better? He'll only feel worse.

It's my fault that I lost. It's my fault because I should have known Bakura would find a way to bring Zorc back. I should have known that finding my name would be nearly impossible. I should have paid more attention to the game we played when Bakura mentioned he had a new pawn. Does he still have control of one of my friends, or did he release them after they used up their usefulness to him?

And my priests? What happened to them? What happened to my friends? The ones that have stuck by my side since the day I became Pharaoh, or even before that like Mahad and Mana. The thought of losing any of my friends is terrifying. I can't imagine what they're going through right now. I need to get out of here, but I can't.

The Millennium Items are gone, probably in Zorc's possession. Bakura and Zorc are probably tormenting the world, creating storms and killing everyone then bringing them back to life to kill them again. Bakura doesn't care about anyone but himself.

No that's not true. Bakura seemed to care for Ryou. He protected him even if he didn't need to. Some could say that Bakura protected Ryou from Slifer's attack that day on the blimp selfish because he wasn't wanting to protect Ryou, but rather his body. Maybe that was the case, but I think there's more to it. Unlike me, Bakura didn't lose his memories, he knew how I was. He knew I'd never hurt anyone to win. So protecting Ryou was more then.

I hear movement. I look over to see Kaiba waking up.

"Kaiba, are you alright?" I ask moving closer to him.

He groans painfully.

"Yugi?" he asks.

I sigh. "For the last time, I'm not Yugi, Kaiba."

"Whatever," he snaps. He looks around. "Do you mind telling me why we're in jail?"

"We're being kept prisoner in my dungeon." I say looking away.

"Hmm," Kaiba grunts.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here." I say.

"That's easy," Kaiba says.

I turn to face him. "Well, if you know how to get out of here by all means." I say.

He reaches in his coat pocket with a smirk. He growls, jerking his hand out.

"It's not there!" Kaiba hisses.

"What's not?" I ask.

"My deck." Kaiba spits. "It's not on me at all!"

"Well, of course, it's not." I hear a familiar voice chuckle. "Did you think we'd let you keep your deck?"

Kaiba and I look up to see none other than my greatest enemy standing a few feet away from our prison cell, smirking.

_Bakura. _

**XXXXXX**

**Woo, next chapter will also be fun to write, we have so many plans coming up. Anyway, if you review then you can have some Virtual chocolate (and if you don't like chocolate then have something you do like) if you don't then you don't get any.**


	4. Shattered

**Can you guys believe we updated this fast? Well, we were in the zone in this chapter, it's kind of crazy really, we ended up getting really far before we even knew we were doing it. Haha, last chapter was hard to write and this one was crazy. Well, you're going to have to read it and find out what happens.**

**Though as a thing, we're probably going to change the pairings and do Death and Libra shipping.**

**With me, you just can't NOT do those pairings. I mean apparently I do Libra as well as I do Dark. I mean it just magically worked out in Fang. I wasn't even really trying lol! Now then, this chappie is very….umm….well you'll see. Yugi and his friends are not in the chapter. Sorry folks! But they'll return next chappie! Enjoy and don't die too much. *smirks* **

**Disclaimer: Is the world a triangle? That means we don't own Yugioh. If the world was a triangle that might explain why I'm a year ahead of her (actually it's an hour but that's not as fun). Yeah, yeah my sexy British babe! :D. That's why you wish I **_**was**_** your sex slave. You ARE my sex slave! Shh… they don't need to know our secret!**

**Warnings: Violence, sex, crazy things! (I think crazy is an understatement here)**

**Summary: When Zorc wins the world is plunged into chaos; however, as Bakura learns the truth about his past it becomes clear that not only will he need help from people he tried to destroy, but also the person he hated the most.**

**Chapter Four: Shattered**

[Bakura's POV]:

We lead the fools to the palace. Zorc has already gotten it finished.

"This will be your new home." Malik says as we get off our horses and untie the idiots from them. "So you better get used to it."

They don't say anything as we force them to walk into the palace courtyard. We walk through the gates and into the throne room. Zorc is sitting on a giant golden chair that's sitting on a platform. There are two smaller chairs on lower areas for Malik and me.

"I see that you've captured the fools," Zorc smirks.

"Of course," I say jerking my group. They stumble forwards like the idiots they are. "Did you expect any less from me, Zorc?"

Zorc grins. "We still have much work to do in the palace." he says.

"Then get the priests to work on it." Malik snaps.

Malik and I turn to the priests, untying them.

"This is what you're going to do," I say. "You're going to clean this whole palace. Every crevice of it until I can see my sexy self in the floors."

"And none of you better slack off either because if you do, we're going to whip you." Malik warns with a smirk.

"Why should we have to do what you say?!" Mana shouts.

"I'm only going to give you till the count of five to apologize." I hiss taking my dagger out. "Otherwise, I'm going to cut your arm off and feed it to Zorc's pets."

"I don't-"

"One."

"Mana," Isis warns. "Do what he says."

"But..!"

"Two."

"Do what he says, Mana." Mahad says. "For your sake."

"Why do you care so much about her? Huh? Is she your daughter? Who'd you fuck to have her, my sister?" Malik mocks and I laugh.

"No, she's my little sister," Mahad responds. "And my student."

"It's not _my_ fault she doesn't have manners." Malik responds as I compose myself and continue counting.

"Three."

"But Master Mahad, he's not the Pharaoh! We shouldn't have to listen to him!" Mana exclaims.

"_Four_."

"**MANA**!" Isis exclaims seeing the smirk on my face. "Listen to what Mahad says. We have to listen to them."

"_Fi-" _

"Fine," Mana sighs. She turns towards me. "I'm sorry." she mumbles almost inaudibly.

My smirk widens. "What was that?" I ask.

"I said I'm sorry." she repeats, a bit louder.

"For?" I press.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your orders and talking out of turn." she says looking down.

"Say you're sorry 'Pharaoh Bakura'." I say walking towards the stupid magician bitch. She looks up at me, tears forming in her brown eyes. "Say it!" I shout.

"I-I'm sorry for disobeying your orders and talking out of turn, Pharaoh Bakura." Mana says meekly.

"Say it like you mean it, fool!" I shout slapping her. She falls to the grounds. Gods she's so pathetic.

"Get up, idiot." Malik commands.

The other fools look like they want to help her. I'll take care of that real quick.

"If any of you fools even _think_ about helping her up you're going to get whipped." I say taking my whip out and uncoiling it, letting it smack the floor with a loud hiss. They back away from the girl.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your orders and talking out of turn, Pharaoh Bakura." Mana says, a bit louder.

"Say it again, darling." I purr loving the sound of my new title on my youngest victim's tongue.

"I'm sorry for disobeying your orders and talking out of turn, Pharaoh Bakura!" Mana shouts.

I put my dagger and whip away. "Good," I say. I turn towards the others. "What are you fools standing around gawking at? I know I look good, but you have work to do!"

"So get busy doing it!" Malik snaps.

They scurry away, going in different directions. I watch Aknadin pass by our eyes meeting. I hate that son of a bitch. I can't wait to torture his pathetic ass.

"So when do we get to torture these fools?" I ask turning to Zorc.

"Any time you please." Zorc replies.

I smirk. "Malik, are you ready to have some fun?"

"Of course," he says licking his lips.

We start to walk away, but Zorc stops us.

"Before you go, I have a surprise for you, Touzoku." Zorc says.

"What is it?" I ask turning to face the demon.

"Go in the dungeon and find out." Zorc replies.

"Can I go?" Malik asks.

"Of course," I say. "But let me go down there first."

"Alright." he says.

Malik and I head down to the dungeons. He stops on the first set of stairs. I go down further. The place is dark, just like it ought to be. There's some candlelight along the stone walls.

"It's not there!" I hear Kaiba hiss. _Oh_ so we have _them_ as prisoners. My smirk widens as I step closer to the cell with incredible stealth.

"Well, of course, it's not." I say. "Did you think we'd let you keep your decks?"

The Pharaoh and Kaiba turn towards me.

"Bakura!" the Pharaoh exclaims.

'Well, I'm glad you didn't forget about me, _your highness._" I taunt mockingly. "Though, it's a shame that you forgot your own name. Because if you hadn't then _I'd_ be the one behind the bars, hmm?"

"Let us go, Bakura!" the Pharaoh commands.

"Now why should I do that?" I ask. "I told you what would happen if you lost and it _did._"

"So you mean that-" the Pharaoh says, shivering.

"Your precious Hikari and your friends are all _gone_!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"No!" he shouts.

I throw my head back in a fit of laughter. Oh I just love seeing the Pharaoh so upset. He's so pathetic I hate him!

"Where is Mokuba?!" Kaiba demands.

"Dead," I shrug. "I don't know."

"You better bring him to me right now!" he shouts.

"You may have scared those fools from your time, but you don't even phase me. You're going to play by _my_ rules now. I am God now and you obey me!" I say.

"I will never obey you!" the Pharaoh shouts.

"Oh, but you will. You will do everything I say. You're going to pay for what your father did to me." I hiss.

"My father didn't do it!" the Pharaoh shouts. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Silence!" I hiss. "Your sweet talking lies aren't going to win you your freedom!"

"Alright, I'm about ready to wake up from this dream now." Kaiba says.

"Oh, it's not a dream, I'm afraid." I hear Malik say coming from the stairs. "It's a nightmare."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

"Malik," the Pharaoh says as I walk down the stairs to stand next to Bakura.

"Well hello there, Kaiba, _Pharaoh, _miss me?" I ask grinning manically at them.

"No," Kaiba replies.

"Wait, how are you here?" the Pharaoh asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask taking a step towards the Pharaoh's cell.

"You're not even a real person. You were just created by Marik." he says and I laugh. I glance at Bakura who's smirking as well.

"On the contrary Pharaoh, I am as real as you and Bakura are." I say. "You just didn't know it back then."

"You fools better let me go or else-" Kaiba starts.

"Or else _what_?!" Bakura snarls

"Oh Bakura, I think we have to teach these two a lesson," I say with a smirk at my best friend. I had trouble calling him my lover. After all, even though we had sex earlier it hadn't felt the same as it had when we had first loved…. when we first met. Ever since Bakura had come back from the palace the first time things had been different. Now, when we made love, Bakura's mind was on the Pharaoh, not me.

"Indeed," Bakura says. "What should we do to them?"

"That's a very good question," I say pulling out one of my daggers and spinning it lazily in my hand. "I could think of a few ideas."

Bakura smirks, taking his own out. "I want to cut the Pharaoh," he says licking the blade drops of blood forming at the end.

"Good, because, although I want to cut up that priest I think his reincarnation would work as well," I say licking my lips with anticipation. "Be sure to make a pretty picture."

"Oh I will," Bakura says.

I laugh darkly. "If only I could draw… but no matter, your blood pooling around you will be enough of a picture for me." I say already picturing it.

"Then why don't the two of you stop talking it?" Kaiba sneers. "I'm ready to go home and wake up from this nonsense."

"Kaiba, how many times do I have to tell you that this is real?" the Pharaoh asks.

"I am the president of KaibaCorp. I'm not the reincarnation of a stupid priest that lost his girlfriend." Kaiba spits.

"You are and you're going to _pay_ for what he did to me," I snarl at Kaiba. I don't care if he's not really the cause of my ire. I always did have a temper according to Isis.

"Whatever," Kaiba spits.

"Let's go, Malik." Bakura says impatiently.

"What will hurting us solve?" the Pharaoh asks as Bakura and I unlock their cell and walk inside, shutting the door behind us.

"It'll make me feel good knowing that you're suffering." Bakura replies.

"You two fools aren't even going to touch me!" Kaiba snarls.

"Oh and you're going to stop us?" I ask him raising an eyebrow. "How do you plan on stopping us when _you're _the one in chains," I reply with a laugh throwing my dagger missing his head by mere inches, on purpose of course. "It's quite a change isn't it, Pharaoh?"

"What happened to you, Malik?" the Pharaoh asks. "Last time I saw you, I sent you to the Shadow Realm. You claim you're a real person and Seth sealed you away. How is it that I don't remember you? You never showed up in any of the fights Bakura and I fought during our Shadow Game."

"Oh that's because Malik here was getting his ass fucked hard by me." Bakura smirks.

"I don't need to answer you," I spit. "What does it even matter to you what I was doing during that time?"

"I'm trying to remember things, Malik." the Pharaoh says. "I don't remember you at all except during Battle City."

"The only thing you need to remember is how I spilt your blood." Bakura hisses.

"It's not _my_ fault you thought it was a good idea to wipe your own memories," I smirk.

"I had no choice!" the Pharaoh exclaims. "Bakura and Zorc were trying to destroy the world! I had to do something! I couldn't let anyone out the key to unlocking Zorc-"

"A lot of good that did you, Pharaoh." Bakura mocks. "You erased your mind, sealed me away, and I _still_ brought Zorc back! And now you'll never figure out how to get rid of him because you don't know your own name."

"I will find a way to defeat you, Bakura." the Pharaoh says.

"I'd like to see you try." Bakura sneers.

"Enough talk, it bores me." I say grabbing my knife from the wall and looming over Kaiba with a maniacal grin on my face. I noticed more chains attached to the wall of the cell and I smirk. I knew Kaiba would fight back, so first I knocked him out before I chained him up fully. "Pfft, not my favourite way to get them pinned down but what can I say? It's effective."

Bakura walks over to the Pharaoh, kneeling down in front of him.

"Don't you wish you had your Puzzle with you, your _highness_?" my best friend taunts mockingly. "It's too bad you're no longer the Pharaoh. It's time for you to suffer."

"Do whatever you want to me, Bakura." the Pharaoh says. "You'll never defeat me."

"I'm afraid I already have." Bakura says.

"You may have won the Shadow Game, but you haven't defeated me. I'm still here and I'll find a way to defeat you and destroy Zorc." the Pharaoh says.

"Man, he's persistent," I mutter.

"He just needs to be fucked is all." Bakura says.

"Fuck him into submission Bakura!" I cheer waiting for Kaiba to wake back up again.

"I'm going to fuck you til you die!" Bakura says looking at the Pharaoh.

"_**What**_?!" the Pharaoh exclaims.

"You heard me, Pharaoh." Bakura says leaning closer to him.

"You could do it too," Malik says. "I'm jealous, you get to feel my lovers amazing cock. You should be honoured, he doesn't fuck just anyone."

"You're his lover?" the Pharaoh asks.

"Aww are you jealous?" Bakura mocks. "Don't worry, you'll be feeling me soon enough."

"Of course we are, there is no one amazing enough to even come close to matching Bakura and I when we're together!" I say that and yet I can see it in their eyes. Secretly they're both excited… that was never how he was with me… not even in the beginning. I clenched my fists, I was a bit jealous of the Pharaoh, why couldn't _I_ have Bakura? Well I suppose I could take my anger out on Kaiba because I wasn't going to mess with them… Bakura deserved to have some pleasure in his life.

_Pleasure that I couldn't give him_...

"Are you ready for some fun, Pharaoh?" Bakura purrs attacking his mouth.

XXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I couldn't believe it. _Malik_ was a real person?! I just thought he was a fragment of Marik's anger. That's what Ishizu had told us at least, but I guess he's more than that. I tried to get some information out of him, but he refused to give me any. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

They're going to torture us and there's nothing we can do about it. Malik and Bakura walk into our cell. Malik walks over to Kaiba with thick chains. I hear a loud clang followed by someone falling on the floor. _Kaiba_. Bakura comes to me, kneeling in front of me before I can even look to see Kaiba. Fear ignites within me.

"Don't you wish you had your Puzzle with you, your _highness_?" Bakura taunts me mockingly. "It's too bad you're no longer the Pharaoh. It's time for you to suffer."

"Do whatever you want to me, Bakura." I say. "You'll never defeat me."

"I'm afraid I already have." Bakura says.

"You may have won the Shadow Game, but you haven't defeated me. I'm still here and I'll find a way to defeat you and destroy Zorc." I say.

"Man, he's persistent," Malik mutters.

"He just needs to be fucked is all." Bakura says.

"Fuck him into submission Bakura!" Malik cheers

"I'm going to fuck you til you die!" Bakura says.

For some reason, when he says this I'm excited and I don't know why.

"_**What**_?!" I exclaim. Jolting my thoughts back into reality. There's no way that Bakura actually wants to have sex with me. He's got to be messing with me.

"You heard me, Pharaoh." Bakura says leaning closer to me. I can feel his hot breath on my face. I try to move away, but there's nowhere to run.

"You could do it too." Malik says. "I'm jealous, you get to feel my lovers amazing cock. You should be honoured. He doesn't fuck just anyone."

"You're his lover?" I ask looking at the two men.

"Aww are you jealous?" Bakura mocks. "Don't worry, you'll be feeling me soon enough."

"Of course we are, there is no one amazing enough to even come close to matching Bakura and I when we're together!" I say that

"Are you ready for some fun, Pharaoh?" Bakura purrs attacking my mouth.

My eyes widen as he nips and sucks my bottom lip. He forces me to stand up, slamming me against the wall, grinding his hips into mine. I try to push him away, but he only presses into me harder. Bakura's tongue enters my mouth. He sucks on mine, biting down hard. I feel blood filling the insides of my mouth. Bakura pulls away licking the blood from his lips. He leans towards me, latching his teeth onto my throat. I yelp. Bakura pins me further against the wall, his erection sliding against me. I feel myself growing one from the feeling of his rubbing against me. I feel disgusting. I shouldn't be turned on by this! I don't like this!

"Get off me, Bakura!" I shout. I put my shackled hands on his chest, using all of my strength to push him. He stumbles back a bit, but composes himself.

"Why should I?" he hisses.

"I don't want you!" I shout.

"Could have fooled me," Malik mumbles.

Bakura and I look over to see him leaning against the bars of my prison. Kaiba's lying in a pool of blood on the ground a few feet away.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Figure it out yourself, Pharaoh. I'm not your mama." Malik spits.

Bakura turns back to me. He attacks my mouth again. When we have to breathe, he breaks us apart, ripping our clothes off. My eyes widen.

"Impressed?" Bakura smirks. "Don't worry, darling. You'll be feeling my giant cock soon enough."

"Get off of me, Bakura!" I shout trying my best to get away,but when one is chained down, it's hard to escape. And for some reason, I don't _want_ to escape.

Bakura just laughs pressing his dagger up to my throat. "Be a good boy and I won't slit your throat." he says.

I gulp. Bakura's in full control now. There's nothing I can do. I feel so pathetic. I close my eyes, feeling myself being lifted up. Bakura forces my legs around him. I hear the clang of the knife hitting the floor as Bakura thrusts into me deeply.

"Fucking shit!" Bakura hisses. "You're so fucking hot and tight, Pharaoh!"

I moan painfully as Bakura's erection stretches me. I've never had sex before. It's really painful. Yet, I feel like it's ….right. _Why_?

Bakura doesn't wait for me to get used to him. He doesn't care that I'm in pain. He wants me to be. He moves out of me then slams back into me. I hit the wall hard with each thrust he takes. It's not gentle and slow. It's hard and rough. He latches his teeth on my throat, biting down on the flesh. I let out a yelp.

"Come on Pharaoh, haven't you had sex before? You're just making Bakura do all the work here, I'm bored," Malik complains.

Bakura pulls away from me. "He's a virgin, Malik." he says with a laugh.

"Hmm, clearly," Malik snorts. "Then again, I wouldn't have expected the _Pharaoh_ to be a virgin, what with them needing an heir and such."

"He was waiting on my thick cock." Bakura says. "Isn't that right, Pharaoh?"

"Hardly," I spit.

"By the way you're acting, you were," Malik replies. "Though if it wasn't that then what _were_ you waiting on? Bakura has the best cock in all of Egypt, why do you think he had people throwing themselves at him begging him to take them?"

"I don't care how big Bakura is or how many people he's had sex with. He probably raped them anyways." I spit.

Pain flashes across Bakura's face.

"I don't rape people, Pharaoh." he spits.

"Then what are you doing to me then?" I inquire.

"Fucking you," he replies.

"If someone doesn't want sex and you force it upon them that is called rape, Bakura." I inform him.

"You still didn't answer my question," Malik says. "What were you even waiting for?"

"The right person," I reply.

"In other words, _me._" Bakura cooes.

"Everyone wants you, Bakura," Malik laughs. "And he didn't rape them, they wanted it so badly, half of them came back for more! Besides, he didn't even take most of them."

"Kisara _really_ wanted it." Bakura smirks.

"You _didn't_." I gasp.

"He did… five times," Malik says.

"Did you think Seth took her virginity?" Bakura laughs. "Please, that fool can't compare to me! Though, to be honest, I didn't enjoy it at all."

"Then why did you do it?" I ask.

"Does it matter?" Bakura snaps. "You're supposed to be screaming, not asking me questions. So shut up and scream my name."

Bakura thrusts in and out of me, slamming me against the wall hard. A moan escapes my lips. Bakura smirks.

"I see that you're enjoying this, Pharaoh." Bakura pants.

"Well I'm not." I hiss.

"You'll be screaming my name soon enough, don't worry." he says. He grabs my erection. I choke back a moan as he begins to stroke me.

"Cum, baby." he says, angling his hips in a different position, nailing my prostate. "You know it feels good!"

"No it doesn't," I gasp. Truth is, it feels better than good. It feels _amazing._

"Of course it feels good, Bakura is _amazing_," Malik says.

"I make Malik scream all the time." Bakura smirks. "And he's definitely not submissive like you are, darling."

"He really does and I most certainly am not." Malik says with...could that could be fondness in his voice?

"I'm not submissive!" I exclaim.

"You're submissive to me," Bakura says before attacking my mouth again. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling us closer together. I feel his erection sliding deeper and deeper into me. Bakura moans into the kiss as my body tightens around him. When we need to breathe, he pulls us apart moving to my neck, sinking his teeth into it. I feel my flesh split as he rams himself inside of me.

"You feel so fucking good," Bakura pants.

I hear a growl from the other side of the room. Why is Malik getting so upset? He just said a few moments ago that Bakura has sex with everyone. Is he jealous? But why? That doesn't make any sense! Clearly Bakura and Malik have a special bond with one another, so why would Malik be jealous that Bakura is in pleasure right now from having sex with me?

My thoughts are cut off when Bakura grabs my erection again, stroking it harshly in time with is thrust. He wants me to have an orgasm. I don't want to have one. Especially when Bakura is inside of me. Yet, at the same time, I do. And I don't know why. What's wrong with me?

"Fuck, I'm so close." Bakura groans thrusting into me even harder. My legs wrap around his hips tighter. His nails pierce my hips. I feel myself reaching the edge. I hate this. I don't want this, but I have no choice.

"Bakura!" I scream as my orgasm washes over me spilling into his hand.

Bakura smirks. "I love the way you say my name," he says thrusting into me a few times. He takes me into a kiss as his fills me. He moans into the kiss, thrusting into me deeper until he finishes.

Bakura pulls away from me and I slide down against the wall. Both of us panting heavily. Bakura gets dressed and walks away. Before I know what's happening, Malik's coming towards me, an evil glare in his eyes.

XXXXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

Bakura leaves and I can feel my anger boil over. I could keep it in while Bakura was there, but when he was done I strode towards the Pharaoh in a few quick strides standing over him with an evil glare.

"_You_!" I snarl at him.

"Me?" the Pharaoh asks, eyes widen in fear. Ha he better be scared! "What did I do?"

"Everything," I reply shaking with anger. How could he! How could Bakura be happier with the _Pharaoh_ of all people?!

"What are you talking about, Malik?" he asks. "I didn't do anything to you. Bakura forced me to have sex with him. I didn't want it."

I laugh his remark. "You may have everyone else fooled Pharaoh, but I'm not buying it. I see how you look at Bakura." I growl taking out a knife and slashing his arm, though even the sight of his blood isn't enough to make me feel better.

The Pharaoh hisses. "What was that for?! I told you I don't like Bakura! And even if I did, which I don't, he doesn't like me. He tried to kill me!" he shouts.

"Stop lying," I hiss. "Everytime you lie about it I'm going to cut you. I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about, Malik?!" the Pharaoh exclaims.

"You know what I'm talking about." I snarl. "Stop playing dumb with me it won't work."

"Malik, I think the darkness has corrupted your mind." the Pharaoh says. "You're not making sense. Please tell me what you're talking about. I really don't understand."

"You're trying to take him away from me!" I yell at him cutting him with my knife some more.

"Fuck, Malik!" the Pharaoh hisses. "I'm trying to take _who_ away from you?"

"Who do you fucking think!" I growl I could feel the urge to just end him now rising in my body. It would be so easy then I could have Bakura to myself again.

"Are you suggesting that Bakura and I want each other?" the Pharaoh inquires.

"Yes!" I snap why is that so hard for him to understand?

"What makes you think that we want each other, Malik?" he asks. "We've been enemies for over 5,000 years. He's tried to kill me and I've locked him away. What in Ra's name makes you think we want each other?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you? How the hell did you win this much? You're such an idiot." I spit continuing my stabs.

The Pharaoh screams as my dagger pieces his thigh blood oozing out of the wound.

"Stop Malik!" he shouts. "This isn't going to make things better. I don't want Bakura, okay? And he doesn't want me. You're delirious because of the Shadows. You're thinking of things that aren't real… thinking you're seeing things that aren't there. Bakura feels nothing for me. I dont' know why he had sex with me. You said it yourself he has sex with everyone, even you. Doesn't he get pleasure from having sex with you?"

"Not like that!" I snarl. "Not after he met you. If I get rid of you then I can have my friend back again!"

The Pharaoh blinks. "What do you mean after he met me? What happened?" he asks.

"He almost _killed_ me with all the sex he needed, but it wasn't the same! It was never the same! He doesn't even think of me when he fucks me!" I snarl. "I don't understand why you're so special! Why do you get **everything**!"

The Pharaoh's eyes widen. "Malik-" he whispers, stunned.

"**Shut up**!" I yell plunging the blade down but angling it to the side at the last moment so it hit the wall beside him instead of killing him. Why had I stopped? Why hadn't I just finished it? Why didn't I just kill him? It would be been really easy, I had never given up the ability to kill someone and he was just where I needed him for the perfect kill, yet I had stopped myself.

The Pharaoh's eyes widen when my blade misses him. He knows I did it on purpose.

"Malik," he says and I look up at him, glaring daggers into him. "I know you're upset, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but believe me when I tell you this. I don't know what I did to cause Bakura to do that to you. We just fought. He called Diabound and I had to call out Obelisk then he left. I thought it was strange he left, but I didn't question it because I had a country-a world to protect."

"I _wanted_ him to do it! He _needed _it he's my best-my **only **friend and you're ruining it all!" I yell at him.

"I'm sorry," the Pharaoh whispers.

"Are you really?! How am I supposed to believe that?! You are the _perfect Pharaoh_. You get _everything_ you want and I just can't stand it." I snarl.

Suddenly, we hear laughing. We look over to see Kaiba. He's sitting up, leaning against the wall. Dried blood caked on the side of his head making his usual perfectly combed rich bitch hair stick up.

"You're such an idiot, Marik." Kaiba sneers.

"I'm not _Marik_!" I roar hating when people just thought I was a part of Marik. I was different! "And what the fucking hell do you mean?!"

"I could care less what your name is." Kaiba spits. "And what do you think I mean? You're an idiot!"

"How the fuck am I an idiot you stupid ass!" I roar my rage rising. I pull my knife out of the wall with a small tug.

"Because you're in love with someone who doesn't love you." Kaiba states coolly.

"**Shut the fuck up you fucking bastard! I bet you've never even been fucked before, so die in your corner!"** I roar at him my anger at him getting higher. There was something else that was spurring me on as well, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why would I waste my time on such petty nonsense?" Kaiba spits. "I have a company to run and a brother to take care of. Unlike you, I don't need to get fucked in order to be alright. It's kind of pathetic how you let Bakura fuck you anyways. Weren't you some big shot that wanted to destroy the world or some shit during Battle City?"

"Kaiba-" the Pharaoh warns.

"You don't know anything about me! You don't get it! So shut up before I slit your throat!" I snarl at him my eyes darkening with rage. Though now I knew what I also felt… the same pain I saw in Bakura's eyes and… loneliness… like I'd felt after my sister left… why is it so complicated?

"I know plenty about you. I know plenty about all of you. I just choose not to get involved because I don't care. You dig your own graves." Kaiba sneers.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growl summoning my Ka out of the pure anger I was feeling at the moment in time. He looked at me as if asking him why he had been summoned here of all places. He was a little cramped in the cell but that wasn't _my_ fault.

"**Malik**!" Zorc booms.

"_What_?!" I yell back.

"What did I tell you about killing those two fools in the dungeon?! Get your fat ass back up here and come torture someone else!" Zorc shouts.

"Fine!" I yell back storming out of the cell giving the two a death-glare as I left calling my Ka back to me. I didn't much feel like torturing anyone or even being around anyone. So I just went back to my room, and leapt onto the bed and let out a cry that was filled with all the raw emotion spinning around in my head.

XXXXXXX

[Isis' POV]:

We were forced into the palace. It looked a lot bigger than the last time I had been in here. How long had it been since before Bakura summoned Zorc? What is wrong with that man? Why is he so evil? I remember the day we met. His cold, sinister eyes staring daggers into my king's. Karim's Item, the Millennium Scales, couldn't even find balance. Yet, there was so much pain behind that anger. Pain that nearly suffocated me.

We were forced to split up to clean the palace. Mana came with me as did Mahad. I hate that he's the Dark Magician now. I wish there was a way to turn him human again, but I'm glad I get to be near him all the same. I'm sure Mana is glad to be near her brother as well.

"We should probably clean the bedrooms first," Mahad suggests. "I'm sure our new _rulers_ want fresh, clean sheets and such."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I sigh. "Why don't you and Mana take this hallway and I'll do the next one?"

"Alright." Mahad says.

"Be careful, Isis." Mana calls.

"I will," I say and I walk down the wall. I turn and go down a hallway. I'm in the area where my bedroom quarters used to be. Besides being the only priestess and the wielder of the Millennium Necklace in the Pharaoh's court, I was also the head healer. And it was because of Mystical Elf. I had collected her from a young girl who gave it to me. She was on her death's bed and begged me to take it from her so I could save other people. More people need to be like that girl.

I go into each room cleaning them. I scrub the floors, collect the clothes in baskets and make sure everything's in order before going to the next one. I finally reach the last room. My old room. I move the basket to my side and open the door. My eyes widen when I see Malik lying on his stomach. His face buried into the pillows.

"Malik?" I ask setting the basket down on the floor.

"Go away," he growls.

"No." I say stepping a bit closer. I have to be very careful. My brother has quite the temper. "I want you to tell me what the matter is."

"And I want you to go away," he snarls tossing a knife at me. It missed barely thudding into the door frame.

I walk over to my brother. His face buried into the pillows again. I sit on the bed, touching his back, he tenses at my touch. "Malik," I whisper.

"Leave me alone," he mutters into the pillow.

"No," I say. "I'm your sister and I love you. I want to help you. I've been so worried about you. I haven't seen you in what feels like forever." I swallow thickly, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I thought you died. I was so happy to see you, but then...I saw you joined up with Bakura and-"

"You left me." he replies.

"I had no choice." I say. "Father forced me to go."

"I was so alone…" Malik mutters.

"You have me, brother." I say. "I never forgot about you. Now please tell me what's been going on. Why are you so upset?"

"Because the world hates me!" he snarls.

"What do you mean?" I inquire. "Pharaoh Aknamkanon chose our family to protect the tombs. What makes you think the world hates you, Malik? Why have you joined up with Bakura? Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yeah, we had to live in fucking tombs and I had _no_ friends and then you left. We both know father never liked me. And then… then I had to… He gave me no choice I had to kill that bitch. Then… I met Bakura, we had tried to kill each other but we became friends and I learnt about him. He trained me… he's my only friend. I don't know what I feel! He doesn't love me! He loves the fucking Pharaoh!" he says.

"Oh Malik," I say softly. "I know our life was difficult, but it was an honour to serve the Pharaoh. Not many people are that special and you are special, brother." I look away for a moment. "And I know that Bakura loves the Pharaoh. I've known it all along. The Necklace showed me….and even without the Necklace, I knew. But I don't want you to suffer over him, you deserve better."

"_Honour_? How is it honourable that I have scars on my back because of that bitch. Half of the scars I have there are from him and you think I care about honour?!" he spits. "He's not supposed to! He's supposed to hate him! The Pharaoh just wants to take him away from me! I don't care what I deserve I care what I want! I want my best friend! My _only_ friend," he snarls.

"Sit up, Malik." I command him. "You and I are going to talk like adults."

"I don't have to do what you say," he says though he still sits up.

As soon as he sits up, I slap him across the face. I usually wouldn't dare do something like this, but this time it's different.

"Don't you _ever_ say that our duty wasn't honourable, Malik!" I hiss. "You know damn well it was! I know Father was…" I trail off looking away. "But Mother loved you and I loved you! Do you think I _wanted_ to get taken away? I wanted to protect you! The first few years of being a priestess was terrible! I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then I found out that Father died and the guards couldn't find you. To be honest, I was glad that you killed Father because I thought that you would work in the palace with me. I thought you would wield the Rod, but then Seth obtain the Rod instead because you never showed up to claim it!

"I know it hurts that you love Bakura and Bakura doesn't love you, but I think you're missing a major point in what you have said. Bakura wants to kill the Pharaoh and he has…" I trail off tears brimming my eyes.

"If you wanted that so fucking bad why didn't you take me with you? I had to run away, if the guards caught me they would have killed me. I would have died and don't even get me started on _Seth_ you don't understand." he growls.

"I couldn't take you," I whisper looking into my brother's eyes. "I begged and pleaded with Father, but he wouldn't let me take you! He said you weren't worthy of being a priest. I'm so sorry Malik. I really am. I know you've been through a lot, but Bakura isn't someone you need to be around. Karim weighed his heart with the Scales….he has no balance, Malik. He has no conscience."

"He does too! I _know_ Bakura, don't start trying to tell me you understand him. He's my friend and… I need to help him," he says his eyes narrowing dangerously.

I sigh. "I understand that, but I'm just worried about you. Bakura...he's a dangerous man. He sent all of us to the Shadow Realm and summoned Zorc. He wants to kill the Pharaoh and yet…." I say looking out the window. I used to love looking out the window of my room. Now I hate it because there's nothing but blackness for miles and miles. What went wrong? My Necklace never showed me this. Where is my Item anyways? After I was sent to the Shadow Realm, I never saw it again.

"Don't tell me to give up on Bakura," he snarls pushing me. "I can't… I won't… Bakura won't hurt me, I need to help him. If you love me like you claim you do then stop telling me to give up on the only friend I've ever had!"

"I don't want you to give up on Bakura, brother." I say reaching for his hand he jerks out of my touch. "I just want you to be careful. You're giving your heart to someone that doesn't love you. I don't want you to go down that path because I know how it feels."

"I want him to be happy and I want to be happy. I just… I can't stand how I have to watch my best friend suffer like this, how can he love the Pharaoh when he hates him? He can't… it'll hurt him too much. But that love… it's… I can't give him what he needs and you have _no_ idea how angry it makes me to know that I can't actually give my friend what he needs." he comments.

"I know you want to make him happy, Malik. I used to think I was in love with Karim, but he doesn't love me. I know it's different, but...then Mahad and I got close. I was too afraid to tell him how I felt. Then Bakura and he fought, and he was forced to join with his Ka and become the Dark Magician. I know it hurts, Malik to see someone you care about love someone else. And I can't imagine how Bakura feels loving someone that he hates, but there's got to be a reason why he hates him so much and there's got to be a reason why he loves him so much. I want to help you. You deserve to be happy. I know Bakura is suffering, I just wished he'd have talked to someone….the poor dear." I say. "I love you Malik. I don't want anything bad happening to you. You're my little brother. Please don't be angry with Bakura or yourself. If you're his friend then you need to help him. You need to make him stop this because he's the only one who can now. The world is suffering because he is and he needs to realize that suffering won't solve a thing."

"There is a reason Bakura is the way he is and I know, but he _can't_ tell anyone. He's not allowed to. I want him to be happy, but you know how I get. Seeing him that happy… just hurts… I want to help him but I don't know _how_ I don't know if I can!" Malik growls.

I take Malik's hand. This time he doesn't jerk away from my touch. "I know, Malik. I know. It's painfully to see someone you care about be happy with someone else. I want to help you, but I can't help you if you don't let me. I need to know what you know about Bakura."

"It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't with the Pharaoh, someone who he _can't_ be with." Malik says. "Though maybe I could tell you…"

I stare into my brother's eyes. There's so much hurt in them. So much he's hiding. So many secrets he cannot reveal and yet, he's going to share them all with me. Maybe then I'll be able to understand why my king felt so happy being near someone that threatened his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bakura is getting busy! Two chapters he gets laid! Woo baby! Poor Malik. He's so upset. I hope y'all like our twist with Mahad being Mana's older brother and Isis liking him. Yeah I'm a HUGE Pleashipper, not sure about my sex monster, but that doesn't matter because that pairing is going in here regardless if she likes it or not. :P. Now then, review lovelies and I shall try and update SS asap and this story too! *squeeeee! **


	5. Teered

**It's been about 50 years since we've updated, but we've been quite busy. I've been working on SS and doing other things like school and such and so has my sex slave. We've gotten some of Hostage written out. That'll be going up on my page when SS is done. I've been dying to write Casteshipping and it's going to be epic. Not that this isn't Casteshipping...but it's not on my page so...so I suppose I'll be writing two Casteshipping stories with Dragon-Wolf. Haha. Epic huh? Oooooo I almost forgot! I ordered the Yugioh manga and I got a shit load of them today! Like I have 1 (Thanks to lovely over here because she gave it to me for Christmas), 2, and 7 of the original. 1, 3-5, 10, 14, 16, 17, 19, and 21 of Duelist and ALL of Millennium World but Volume 2. Oh gods yes! I'm so exicted y'all just don't even understand! Oh and on Nicktoons they started showing Season 4 (which is my second favourite season) I can't WAIT til they show Memory World. Like y'all just don't even understand. I rape the shit out of that arc. I have seen it so many times I have memorized almost all of the lines (the ones I care to, which is Bakura's lol) Alright I have GOT to stop talking lol. Read the chappie! *squeee! **

**I could have had this updated last night but I was tired so I went to bed while our favourite Bakura fangirl finished this chapter. We have so much epicness planned that it's not even funny so read the chapter and find out the fun!**

**Disclaimer: Is the world a triangle? That means we don't own Yugioh. If the world was a triangle that might explain why I'm a year ahead of her (actually it's an hour but that's not as fun). Yeah, yeah my sexy British babe! :D. That's why you wish I **_**was**_** your sex slave. You ARE my sex slave! Shh… they don't need to know our secret!**

**Warnings: Violence, sex, crazy things! (I think crazy is an understatement here)**

**Summary: When Zorc wins the world is plunged into chaos; however, as Bakura learns the truth about his past it becomes clear that not only will he need help from people he tried to destroy, but also the person he hated the most.**

**Chapter Five: Teered **

[Duke's POV]:

I sit in the living room of the Kame Game Shop. I had tried getting in contact with Yugi, but Mr. Muto told me that he had flown to Egypt to deal with some 'saving the world' bullshit. So, I decided to take off work and head over there. After all, Gramps needs looking after if craziness is going on.

We were supposed to have gone to the airport a few days ago, but they're shut down thanks to the sun not coming out. Crazy storms are happening around the world. We're just lucky nothing's happened here yet.

"What do you suppose is happening with Yugi?" I ask.

Mr. Muto closes his eyes, folding his newspaper up. "I'm not sure. Yugi is strong, but it seems the Pharaoh has lost the Ultimate Shadow Game."

"There's way too much shit going on," I mutter.

"Hmm." Mr. Muto says. "We're in great danger."

"Well we need to stop it." I say.

Mr. Muto stands up, looking out the window. His hands folded behind his back.

"There's only one way to win this game." he says.

"And that is?" I press.

He turns to me. His eyes burning.

"The Pharaoh's real name."

"And he doesn't know it?" I inquire.

"5,000 years old, the great Pharaoh locked the darkness of the Shadow Games away. He sealed the Dark God, Zorc away within the Ring and himself in the Puzzle erasing his mind." Mr. Muto says.

"And that's where Yugi and the others went?" I ask.

He nods. "As I told you before, Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle thus awakening the ancient Pharaoh from his slumber. He, Anzu, Joey, and Tristan went to Egypt so he could regain his memories." he says.

"But the Pharaoh didn't find his name, did he?" I say.

Mr. Muto takes a seat in the chair. "No, I'm afraid not."

"We need to find Yugi." I say. "That's all there is to it."

XXXXXXXX

[Mai's POV]:

Thunder rolls and purple lightning strikes. I swerve out of the way just in time. People are running for their lives. The sun hasn't come up in weeks. It has to be that Shadow Realm nonsense. But I thought that was only part of dueling. I didn't know that it could affect the whole world.

I'm in California now. I had been doing a photo shoot with a magazine. After what occurred in America, I took control of my life. I haven't gotten the courage to apologize to Joey yet. I had been asked to model for a magazine by this guy and I agreed. Extra money couldn't hurt. When he found out I was Mai Valentine he went nuts.

I finally reach my destination, I get off my motorcycle kicking the kickstand down. I knock on the door. A woman with short curly brown hair answers.

"Is Serenity here?" I ask knowing damn well that she is.

"Who are you?" she asks narrowing her eyes. Bitch better keep those eyes of hers in check.

"I'm Mai Valentine." I say. "I'm-"

"Oh!" she exclaims moving aside. "Come in, come in!" she says gesturing me inside. I obey. "Make yourself at home dear. Do you need anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" she asks hurriedly.

"No thanks," I reply politely. What is wrong with this bitch?

"Alright, well Serenity's in her room. Upstairs, third door on the left." she says.

"Thank you Ms-"

"Oh please. Call me Pam." she says with a fake laugh. "Ms is too old for my liking."

I smile and head up the stairs. When I reach Serenity's room, I knock on the door.

"Come in." Serenity says.

I walk inside closing the door behind me. The girl is sitting on her bed, staring at the TV.

"_Scientist can't figure out the strange phenomena happening around the world. Strange storms are occurring and the sun has yet to come up…." _

I walk over to the table where the TV is sitting, picking up the remote I turn the TV off. Serenity snaps her head up at me. Her eyes wide.

"You really shouldn't be watching that kind of stuff, hun." I say placing the remote down.

"I-Mai what are you-"

"I felt that you were in trouble and needed help." I say taking a seat in the chair behind me, crossing my legs. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Serenity looks down, biting her lip. "Mom won't let me fly to Japan. She said it's too dangerous." she mumbles.

"And it is," I say. "Lucky for you, I'm here."

"So you can get me to Japan?" she beams.

"I can, but you'll have follow my league." I say.

Serenity nods. "I'll do whatever you say Mai!" she exclaims.

XXXXXX

[Malik's POV]:

My sister, I hadn't seen her since the day she left for the palace and she hadn't changed at all. Why was I listening to her? It wasn't like I _had_ to listen to her. Why was I about to tell her things about Bakura that only I knew? I couldn't explain it, but somehow it felt like the right thing to do. I open my mouth but I'm cut off.

"_**Ishtar!"**_ Zorc calls and I scowl a bit.

"What is it now?!" I ask loudly.

"I have something for you to do so get your pathetic ass in here!" he orders me. I shrug turning to my sister she's giving me that 'why are you listening to him?' look. I shrug again.

"You might want to get back to what you were doing." I warn her. "We don't want anyone to think you're slacking off now."

"Malik you don't have to-," she starts, but I cut her off.

"I do." I reply pulling the knife from the doorframe and walking out the door leaving her there. I continue walking and pass the two magician bitches.

"Mahad," I hear the girl ask.

"What is it, Mana?" He asks her.

"Is the Pharaoh going to be okay?" she asks looking up at her apparently older brother… well they did look alike I suppose.

"I think everything will work out in the end if we just believe in him and his power." Mahad said walking up and hugging his pathetic sister. At least my sister was less pathetic.

"You two are so cute." I spit and they jump. Mahad pushes Mana behind him in an attempt to shield her from me. I smirk "How noble."

"How would someone like you know anything about nobility?" Mahad asks his eyes narrowing a bit, mine do as well.

"I know many things." I reply with a grin. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Mahad replies and I laugh.

"Well I am," I counter with a smirk. "You two better stop stalling and doing what you're told though."

"But you were talking to us." Mana replies. I scowl walking towards her until Mahad blocks my path.

"Move over," I snarl at him.

"No, she's my sister and I won't let you hurt her." he says. "Your sister would do the same for you."

"Like hell," I hiss at him. "Now move over before I get mad!"

"I'm not moving," Mahad replies defiantly. I growl summoning my Ka.

"Des Gardius, teach this fool who's boss," I tell my Ka and he snarls leaping on Mahad. The idiotic magician tries to block my beautiful beast's attack but to no avail. Des knocks the staff from Mahad's hands before slashing down with one of it's clawed hands causing Mahad to cry in pain.

"Mahad!" Mana cries starting to go to her brother.

"Take one more step and you'll be next." I warn her and she freezes looking up at me.

"Why did you do that?" she asks tearfully.

"He didn't listen to what I told him to do that's what happens." I say taking a step forwards. "Now are you going to be a good girl and listen to me?"

"Yes sir," she says looking down.

"I am your master little Magician and I will be addressed accordingly." I growl and she takes a step backwards.

"Sorry Master," she says and I smirk.

"Good girl, don't forget it." I say and Des gives a warning growl before vanishing back into my body. I start to walk back to where Zorc was waiting for me.

I walk into the throne room and Zorc looks down at me. I don't see Bakura, but he's probably out somewhere. "Having fun?"

"A little," I reply with a shrug.

"I'm giving you one warning," he snarls. _Uh-oh_. "Tell any of those fools about what happened to you or Bakura and I will make sure you suffer, understand?"

"Yes, Zorc." I say without hesitation. Years of living around him, Bakura taught me that it wasn't a good idea to argue with Zorc.

"Good," he replies sitting back in his chair. "Now I have a job for you."

"What is it?" I ask. I'm actually curious what the demon god wants me to do.

"The army the Pharaoh had was pathetic. I want you to whip those pathetic fools into shape." he tells me.

"Why not just use Shadow Beats?" I ask.

"Because I said so!" he shouts. Well, he's pissed at me alright.

"Fine, I'll do it."I say, "but can I kill some of them at least?"

"If you must." he says. Though, I'm sure he would enjoy me killing some of them off.

"See that you don't mess it up. There is only so much failure I can accept." Zorc says.

"I'm aware of that." I say.

I walk off to one of the training grounds where some of the former Pharaoh's soldiers were looking around confused. "Now listen here you worthless fools, you're going to do as I say or you will suffer my wrath." I say.

"We don't take orders from you!" one of the soldiers yells at me and I narrow my eyes.

"What was that?" I ask him.

"You heard me," he replies and I smirk at him.

"Care to take that back?" I ask venomously.

"No, none of us will listen to the likes of you!" he exclaims and I shrug.

"That's too bad, and here I was going to let you live, but I suppose you think you're so special." I say pulling out a dagger and throwing it. Before he can even react the dagger lands in his left shoulder.

"You missed." he taunts.

"I wasn't aiming for any vitals." I say with a smirk. Suddenly his body convulses. He collapses to the ground, some of the soldiers look at me.

"What did you do to him?" one of them asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask walking over and grabbing my dagger wiping the blade on the dead man's clothing. "I poisoned him. That was a quick acting one. I have ones that take days to fully take effect, tricks of the trade I suppose you could say. Now, are you going to do as I say or am I going to have to give you more examples of my power?"

"Alright," the soldiers relent as they look at their fallen comrade.

"Good, obey me and you'll be fine. Disobey me and you will be punished." I snarl twirling my dagger in my hand to emphasize my point. Someone would have to get rid of the body, but that wasn't my job. It felt good not needing to hide my tracks.

XXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I walk up the stairs feeling delirious. Gods that was the best sex I have _ever_ had. What the hell is wrong with me?! I shouldn't have enjoyed it that much, but I did. I can't describe it. That look in the Pharaoh's eyes as I fucked him into oblivion and those sounds he made…

_Oh gods!_

My fingers into a fists on the stone wall, stopping on the middle of the staircase. Everything in my being is telling me to go back down there and fuck him again, but I don't listen to that. I can't. I'm here to torture him, to destroy him from the inside out.

I need to take my frustration out on someone. But who? Hmm...Oh I know! A smirk spreads across my face. I climb the stairs to the upper level. Zorc is keeping Aknadin in another location away from the Pharaoh and Kaiba. He's alone.

"Get to work you fools!" I shout pulling my whip out and smacking it on the floor. Shadah and Karim turn around, jumping. 'What are you two fools standing there for? Didn't I say I wanted to see my pretty face in the walls and floors?"

"The Pharaoh will defeat you." Shadah says.

"Does it look like the Pharaoh will defeat me?" I sneer. "I've already defeated him."

"He'll find a way to destroy the darkness and you!" Karim exclaims.

"The darkness is here to stay I'm afraid. So you better get used to worshiping it." I say. "Now then, I have some business to take care of. You fools better not be slacking off otherwise you'll have to deal with me."

To emphasize my point and to show these fools I wasn't playing games, I crack my whip against the floor then I tuck it away and head off in the opposite direction. I head down the hall and open the door. There are two ways to get down to the dungeon. Each area is separated. Aknadin is put in a special location just for me to torture.

"I knew you'd come." he says as I approach his cell.

He's sitting against the wall, legs and arms shackled together. He looks older than Shimon does.

"Did you have fun venturing in the darkness?" I leer.

"Unlike you, I learnt my mistakes." he says.

"Hmm. And what mistakes would those be?" I inquire.

"I abandon my son." he says. "And I left my wife to die by a bunch of thugs. Probably your thugs."

I shrug. "Probably. I don't pay attention to what they do. I don't really care." I say.

"So what do you care about?" he sneers.

"Power," I smirk.

I unlock his cell, walking in and closing the door behind me. I put the keys away, drawing my dagger.

"You're going to torture me, aren't you?" he says.

"Torture is such a pathetic word when it comes to the things I'd like to do to you." I sneer.

"I did what I had to do, Bakura." Aknadin says.

"And I'm going to do what I have to do." I say walking closer to him. I take him by the collar of his robe, jerking him up. I slam him against the wall hard. He hisses. I stab him in the shoulder with my dagger quickly jerking it out then plugging it again, twisting it. He cries out in pain.

"You know what I did to your nephew today?" I say slashing Aknadin across his right side. He falls to his knees, coughing. I kick him in his ribs causing him to fall flat on his stomach. I kneel in front of him, jerking his hair. "Do you?" I whisper venomously. I jerk him up again, slamming him against the wall. Blood smears on the wall from the force. I press the blade against his neck a small trickle of blood forms. "I _fucked_ him." I whisper. "And he _loved_ it."

Aknadin's eye widens. He gasps as I press the blade deeper into his old worn out flesh.

"As much as I'd like to kill you that would be too easy. I want you to suffer for what you did to me." I sneer.

"T-They deserved i-it." he gasps.

I pull away from Aknadin, taking his wrist I chop three of his fingers off. Blood sprays everywhere. He screams in agony holding his hand. Tears stream down his face. I watch as the pathetic fool falls to the floor. He's got numerous wounds now. None of them are fatal, but they're enough to make me feel better.

I have to get away from him. If I stay here any longer I will kill him. I don't want. I want this man to pay for what he put me through. I want him to suffer, to know how it feels to be totally helpless and alone. But unlike me, he won't have anything to aid him. He'll be lost in the darkness wishing he never messed with my family!

"I'll be back to torture you more later." I say walking out of the cell and locking it.

"Y-you won't get away with this." Aknadin says weakly looking up at me.

I laugh. "I just did."

I walk up the stairs. Everyone stares at me, but when they see I'm in a pissed off mood they quickly get back to work. Stupid dolts. I go to the throne room where Zorc is getting cleaned up by some peasant servants.

"Have fun?" he asks.

"Sure did." I say. "Where is Malik?"

"Training those fool guards." he replies.

I nod and head out the door to meet Malik. He's leaning against the wall as the soldiers do some rigorous training.

"Keep moving you fools, if any of you are tired at this point I don't know how you can even be called soldiers," Malik says. He pulls out his own whip and cracks it against the floor.

"You're mad." I say.

"And if I am?" he asks.

"I don't understand why you're so upset, Malik." I say. "It was just sex."

"You enjoyed it." he says not looking at me.

"Was I not supposed to, Malik?" I ask.

"I don't know. It was just… different… we were never like that." he says.

"Like what?" I inquire turning to face him.

"You two… you wanted it so badly… how is he better than me!?" he growls turning to face me.

"You know that I've been waiting to fuck him for years, Malik." I say. "Sex is sex to me. It doesn't mean anything. You knew that from the start. So I really don't get as to why you're so pissed off that I fucked the Pharaoh. It didn't mean anything."

"It's not that you fucked him." he mutters. "It's that you and he… it was more than sex."

I throw my head back in a fit of laughter. "More than sex?!" I exclaim between fits of laughter. "What kind of madness are you spouting now?!"

"If it was just sex to you then why did you enjoy yourself so much?" he asks.

"Because he felt wonderful!" I exclaim. "I have never came so hard and so much in my entire life! It has _nothing_ to do with feelings or anything, Malik! I don't know why it felt so good, but it did! It's not my fault alright? So snap out of this stupidity. We have more shit to worry about than who I fuck. I still fuck you, so get over it!"

"You were the one who asked." he tells me. "And for your information, I'm doing what I was told to do."

"I asked you because we don't have time for cry baby whining, Malik. You know Zorc will kill you if he sees you crying over something like this." I say. I move closer to him. "You know that I care about you, right?"

"What am I to you though?" he asks. "I'm not about to start balling Bakura, you know I'm over that kind of stuff."

What is Malik to me? He's been my friend for years. No, he's been more than that. When I fought the Pharaoh in the palace and needed release, Malik was there for me. He took it all without any complaint. He's upset with me because I enjoyed sex with the Pharaoh. He thinks it means something more. I don't know what he's talking about. Now he wants to know what he is to me. What is he to me? I'm not really sure. I never gave it much thought. Zorc always taught me not to get too close to someone.

I close my eyes. "I don't know, Malik." I answer honestly. "We're not in a relationship I can tell you that much. I guess you're just someone I can't stop fucking." I chuckle humourlessly.

"You're almost like a brother to me. I know Zorc says not to get attached, but I couldn't help myself." he says honestly.

"Malik," I say. "I-"

"Don't say anything stupid." Malik chuckles. "You're Zorc's favourite after all."

"You know that's not true." I say turning away from him. "I care about you too." I whisper.

He smirks a tiny bit as he leans forwards to whisper in my ear very softly. "To be honest _you're_ the one I'm loyal to."

I turn to face him. "I know." I say. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you." he says.

I pull him into a kiss shoving my tongue inside his mouth. He bites down on my lip hard. We pull away after a while.

"Let's go mess with these fools." I smirk taking my whip out.

"Someone's in a good mood." he says. "But it would be fun to mess with these fools, I've already killed one of them."

"Oh I stabbed Aknadin a few good times. Nothing to kill him, but he's without three of his fingers. I hope he knows how to do things left handed." I chuckle. "Zorc'll send someone down to deal with that fool so he won't bleed to death. Now then, shall we?" I say gesturing to the pathetic soldiers.

"Left handed, like you." Malik smirks. "Sure, let's have some fun, Bakura."

XXXXXX

[Mana's POV]:

"**Mahad**!" I cry running over to my brother. I can't believe Malik hurt him like that! He sat up, the wound from Malik's Ka was already healing.

"Are you hurt?" he asks me, trust him to think of me before himself.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I ask him.

"I'll be alright." he replies standing up a bit shakily, I stand up as well. "We should probably get back to what we were doing."

"It's not fair!" I complain and Mahad smiles sadly at me.

"Mana, many things aren't fair." he tells me.

I know that but it still doesn't make it any better. He gives me another hug and I look over my shoulder.

"Isis!" I say happily seeing the woman coming towards us.

"Mana, Mahad." she says. Her eyes widen when she sees the scar on Mahad. "What happened?"

"Malik," Mahad replies and she frowns.

"You're brother is mean." I tell her. She looks at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Mahad." she says turning back to my brother.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Now we should probably all stop standing around." he says. Isis and I nod in agreement. I don't want to do any of this stuff. I'm supposed to be training with Mahad and Atem. Having fun with him and occasionally hiding from Mahad.

Isis was even teaching me a bit about healing people. It was all fun, but then Bakura had to come and mess it up and now this… It's all so unfair! Where did he get off ordering us around and acting like he was so special? Why was he like that? It didn't make much sense to me. I couldn't figure out why he acted the way he did.

I continued cleaning with Mahad and Isis. At least I still had my older brother, but it wasn't fair that he had to seal himself into his Ka to even be here. It had hurt so much to see him merged with his Ka. Isis had comforted me, but it felt so bad. She had loved him. Even I knew that.

Malik and Bakura didn't seem to care that they were hurting people and ruining the world. It was like they were having fun doing it. But how was this fun? I couldn't figure out why they would think something like this was actually fun.

Isis had told us about Malik once, that he had been her brother, but when she had gone to the palace to be a priestess she hadn't seen her. She had told us when she found out her father had died and she said that Malik had most likely killed him.

She knew that he wouldn't be allowed into the palace because of this and that he would probably be killed if he was found but in some ways she hoped that he was. She knew that Aknamkanon was a good king and wouldn't hurt him if he could help it. Then why? Why did Bakura and Malik keep saying he was a bad king? Much less his son who had never done anything wrong. They didn't know Pharaoh Aknamkanon or my friend at all! I did. I had rarely met Aknamkanon, but I grew up with the Pharaoh. I knew them very well and Bakura and Malik were wrong about them. They were great people.

XXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

I lean against the wall, closing my eyes. Yugi is in his corner pouting. I really don't know what his problem is. Both of us are covered in blood. Marik-Malik whatever his name is attacked me with some chains, knocking me in the head. I woke up to see Bakura fucking Yugi. I always knew they wanted each other.

I have to get out of here. I have tried numerous times to get in contact with Roland and Mokuba, but I can't get through. They took my deck as well. It's pathetic how I'm locked in here. I don't even know what I did, but when I get out of here those idiots are going to pay.

Yugi claims that he isn't really Yugi and some Pharaoh. That has to be a lie, but I'm starting to wonder if he's telling the truth..no! I can't give into those stupid visions I keep seeing. This is a dream! That's all it is. I'm going to wake up and be back in KaibaCorp with Mokuba by my side. Or, better yet, I'll be kicking Bakura's ass. He still owes me a duel and I need my revenge on what he did to my brother, whatever that may have been.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask. I don't really care, but his sulking is pissing me off.

"Nothing, Kaiba." he replies staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room. His knees are drawn up with his arms wrapped around them.

"Then why are you sulking?" I sneer.  
"I'm not."

"Whatever," I say.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"I just don't get it." he says.

"Hmm." I grunt.

"How could Bakura feel _that_ good?" he asks.

"Because you're in love with him." I say.

Yugi snaps his head over to me. His eyes widen in horror. "_What?!_" he exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "As if it wasn't obvious?" I scoff.

He looks away from me. "Bakura and I have been enemies for 5,000 years, Kaiba. We are not in love."

"What's that saying? There's a thin line between love and hate? I dont' know what fool you take me for, but you are definitely in love with him. And he's in love with you as well." I say.

Yugi chuckles darkly. "You've lost your mind."

I smirk slightly. "Have I? Or is it you denying the truth?"

"Just let it go, Kaiba." he snaps. "I already told you I'm not in love with him."

"I'll prove that you are." I say.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asks.

"You'll see," I say.

XXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

After Malik left, two servant girls came down to help Kaiba and I get cleaned up and me dressed. I feel like shit. I can't stop thinking about what happened. For some reason, I want it to happen again. And I don't know why. Bakura and I are enemies, I'm not supposed to want to have sex with him, but I do.

I can't stop thinking about it. The way he moved against me and the sounds he made as he thrust into me. Is this supposed to happen when one has sex? Or is this something more? Kaiba claims that we're in love with each other. I don't know where he's getting this notation from.

What puzzles me is Malik's reaction. He claims I'm taking Bakura away from him. I have no intentions on stealing the thief from him. He can have Bakura all he wants. Why anyone would want him is beyond me. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Malik's just wasting his time on him.

So then why do I want him back in here? Why do I want to listen to his rude mouth and feel his body up against mine? We hate each other. We always have. He's taken this too far and he needs to be stopped. who knows what's happening to my priests and guards now, if they're even still alive.

I know this is only the beginning of this torture and with no way to get out, I'll have to endure it. The thing that's scaring me the most is I hope it's Bakura who inflicts that torment, not Malik.

XXXXXX

[Anzu's POV]:

"I'm sorry for all of this." Ishizu says as I run my fingers through Mokuba's hair. He's asleep on my lap. Ishizu had sat down in the chair after the others left.

"It's not your fault, Ishizu." I say.

Ishizu closes her eyes. "It is. If I had studied the scriptures more then…"

"Ishizu," I say. She looks up at me. "It's not your fault. You helped us so much. Please don't blame yourself."

She smiles slightly. "Thanks Anzu. It's just my family has guarded the tombs of the Pharaoh for so long and now…"

"You feel like you've failed him." I finish for her.

She nods. "I never imagined this would happen. It's going to be a miracle if we make it out of here." she sighs.

As if on cue, the ship begins to rock. Ishizu stands up.

"Ishizu, what's going on?" I ask. Mokuba moans in his sleep.

"Seto," he moans.

"It's going to be okay, Mokuba." I say pulling the boy close to me.

"I'm not sure," she says. "I'm going to check it out. You stay here, Anzu."

I nod. Tears prick my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. I thought for sure that the Pharaoh could defeat Bakura and Zorc, but we weren't able to the Pharaoh his name to him in time. Yugi had won the duel against Bakura, but that was only a distraction so that Bakura could summon Zorc.

I hate him, and yet, I feel sorry for him. I'm not sure why. Ryou seems to care a lot about him. He and Marik understand Bakura more than we-Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, or myself ever will. Speaking of Duke, I wonder how he, Mai, and Serenity are doing. I'm glad they didn't come with us, but I almost wished they had so I'd know where they were.

Joey and Tristan took it way too far when they said Bakura deserved to die. Yes, he may have caused all this pain, but no one deserves to die. I'm sure there's a reason why he's acting the way he is. And no matter what, I plan on finding out what!

**XXXXXXX**

**Well, I do hope y'all enjoyed. Lots of shit going on! Woo! More epicness to come next chappie! Review lovelies! :D. **


End file.
